


Invisible Forces

by your_jordan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Wade Wilson, Religious Fanaticism, Road Trips, Romance, Wade likes silence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Постапокалипсис, где Дэдпул стал почти божеством для культа огнепоклонников, а Питер просто рейнджер, но укус паука при нем. Их встреча оборачивается дорожным приключением по миру, где дорог почти не осталось.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

— Что с тобой произошло? Я не поверил, когда ты начал дышать. Испугался. Уж очень много ошметков… тебя валялось вокруг.

Приятное тепло от костра с одной стороны, прохлада с другой. Уэйд садится и рассматривает незнакомца, который, судя по всему доставил его сюда. Тот сидит поодаль, и заметно, что его расслабленный вид напускной.

— Спасибо.

Тело еще болит, но становится все легче и легче. Странно, что именно эта маленькая, замотанная в ткани фигурка сейчас сидит перед ним, а не бьющиеся в экстазе оккультисты, что безумно рады возвращению Дэдпула, своего земного божества.

— Их было так много, я еле спас тебя, — немного взволнованно говорит незнакомец.

— Не стоило вытаскивать труп.

— Я слышал, как твое сердце бьется. Очень быстро, ты испытывал боль.

Иногда необходимо напоминать, что он такое. Самосожжение, позволять толпе рвать себя на кусочки, резать глотку и до последнего оставаться невозмутимым, ни разу не вскрикнув. Голоса это любят, они кричат за него.

— Не стоило, — повторяет он.

— Тогда за что благодаришь?

— За храбрость и глупость.

Незнакомец смеется и придвигается ближе к костру, словно короткая беседа может развеять опасность. Даже с такого ракурса его глаза кажутся странными, немного пугающими, особенно, когда в них отражается пламя, а морщинки в уголках выдают улыбку. Остальное лицо скрыто тканью, она же наброшена на голову, наподобие капюшона, что не скрывает грязные вьющиеся волосы. Ткань намотана довольно изящно, явно удобно, не сковывает движения и не сползает, в нужных местах закрепленная ремешками. Даже ее обилие не скрывает, что парень перед ним довольно худощавый, что частая черта тех, кто обитает в пустошах и не понаслышке знаком с голодом.

Уэйд тоже поправляет остатки своего одеяния, равнодушно осматривая повреждения, густо пропитавшие ткань кровью.

Парнишка следит за ним с интересом и, поймав его взгляд, указывает на бутыль с водой. Он помнит такие, легкие и прочные, то ли для туристов, то ли для спортсменов. Вода чистая, хорошо. Много выпить невежливо, поэтому достаточно пары глотков.

— Не стесняйся, — тон подчеркнуто дружелюбный.

— Мне больше не нужно, — отрицательно качает головой Уэйд.

— А как насчет еды?

— Ты не каннибал?

— Нет! — и взгляд очень испуганный.

Он и сам не любитель человеческого мяса, но не навязывает свои правила, особенно тем, кто ему поклоняется, нуждается в нем. Голоса недовольны, что этот аккуратно обгрызающий с палки обжаренные грибы парнишка смотрит на него без восхищения.

Его зовут Питер, и он снимает ткани, открывая лицо, когда они покидают территорию песков. Нужно скрываться от смрада, вируса, теплого или холодного воздуха, некоторых осадков и ветров. Уэйд согласен с голосами, что с таким симпатичным лицом не стоит снимать ткани часто, чтобы не притягивать неприятности. Даже глаза нравятся им настолько, что в какой-то момент проскальзывает мерзкая мысль, что их можно достать, выковырять. В сочетании с ровной, хоть и обветренной без дефектов кожей это настоящая опасность. Голоса внезапно не пытаются больше навязать какое-нибудь насилие, словно они тоже в растерянности, что не видят ни язв, ни корост. Перед ними точно мутант с хорошей регенерацией.

Питер насторожен, но никак не комментирует то, как долго Уэйд его разглядывает. Если настороженность сейчас необходимая для выживания черта, то ее сочетание с дружелюбием обескураживает: он не прогоняет Уэйда, и тот бесцельно идет следом, не вдаваясь в подробности их маршрута. У него свой путь, и пока что в нем есть место этому чистоплотному маленькому рейнджеру. Дружелюбие и чистоплотность. Для нового мира из ряда вон, хотя ощущается приятно.

— Тебе не стоит идти за мной, я инфицирован, — сказано недостаточно грустно, но и как вранье не звучит.

— По тебе не скажешь. Где симптомы? — без особого интереса откликается Уэйд.

— Не сам вирус, не касание. Укус паука. С его геномом что-то не так.

— Ого, какие слова ты знаешь.

Похоже, Питер смущен, но доволен, словно это похвала, а не насмешка, поэтому говорит, глядя в сторону:

— Читать люблю.

— Умеешь?

— Ну, точно, люблю, но не умею, — даже не огрызается, а снова смеется. Движения Питера плавные, но быстрые, и чем больше Уэйд за ним наблюдает, тем сильнее убеждается в том, что перед ним мутант, просто с замершей первой стадией.

— Как давно? — спрашивает он.

— Несколько лет.

— А сколько тебе всего?

— Не знаю точно.

Привычная картина.

— Лет двадцать, наверное, — Питер хрустит пальцами, краем глаза следя за Уэйдом, словно проверяет, вызывает ли этот звук раздражение.

— По тебе не скажешь.

Снова никакой обиды, только хитрый взгляд. Один из голосов что-то недовольно шепчет.

— Я тоже мутант, — добавляет Уэйд.

— Верю. Но никогда не видел такой мутации.

— Это не совсем она. Но близко.

У Питера довольно мало вещей для кочевого образа жизни, но у Уэйда их нет вообще. Откуда бы им взяться, ведь в культ он не вернулся, а пошел следом. Питер не особо сопротивляется, когда он предлагает свою помощь и несет вещмешок. Небольшой, но тяжелый. Этот довольный жизнью, явно безумный рейнджер достает Уэйду макушкой до плеча, но сильнее, чем кажется. И сколько бы они не шли, оба почти не чувствуют усталость и двигаются очень быстро, что полезно.

Слушать голоса не раздражает, они хоть и бывают громкими, редко доставляют неприятности. Питер болтлив, но не проблемный.

Уэйд тоже когда-то болтал без остановки. В новом мире говорить лишний раз не хочется. Словно сотрясать загрязненный воздух и впускать его в свои легкие потеряло смысл. Все еще не спросил, куда они идут. Все еще идут вместе, и Уэйд несет вещи. Около небольшого форта Питер покидает его и уходит на несколько часов, но тревоги, что он не вернется, нет. Вода и еда весьма кстати. А еще дополнительный вещмешок. Уэйд несет оба, игнорируя попытки разделить ношу. Ему не бывает тяжело, точно не от веса барахла.

На запястьях Питера интересные браслеты, явно самодельные. Не особо вдаваясь в подробности тот объясняет, что механизм позволяет с удобством перемещаться по заброшенным постройкам и в старых городах. Он демонстрирует его возможности: выстреливает липкой субстанцией, похожей на паутину, в выступ скалы и подтягивает себя, тут же выстреливая в другой и быстро перемещаясь по узкой расщелине.

Уэйд поражен и вальяжно аплодирует, когда довольный Питер возвращается к нему.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Питер, склонив голову набок.

— Это аплодисменты, — кратко отвечает Уэйд и опускает руки.

— Зачем они?

— Так я высказываю свое одобрение и восхищение.

Питер смущенно улыбается, затем начинает хлопать в ладоши, прыгая вокруг Уэйда. Голоса перешептываются, но ласково называют его чудилой.

Место укуса выглядит довольно нелицеприятно, словно на кожу попала кислота и разъела ее, затянувшись уродливым шрамом. Уэйду ли жаловаться на уродство. Однако, Питер тараторит с воодушевлением, словно мальчишка демонстрирует друзьям следы от падения с качели. Только Уэйд не знает, как теперь обстоят дела с качелями. Наверняка есть в поселениях, тех, что подальше от старых городов. Дети всегда дети, даже в суровых условиях они будут играть. И смеяться. А некоторые не разучатся делать это, когда вырастут. Это удивительно, особенно для одинокого мутанта.

— Я не одинок. Просто не могу вернуться к тем, кто мне дорог. Но иногда нам удается видеться. Куда бы ни шел, всегда загляну туда, откуда родом. Хотя надолго оставаться нельзя.

Иногда Питер, жизнерадостный с виду, становится задумчивым, немного грустным. Его смешливость не фальшивая, очень даже настоящая, но это не значит, что он не видит плохого и не помнит о нем.

Питер примеряет его очки и смеется над словом «стимпанк», так как понятия не имеет, на что похож новый мир, поскольку никогда не видел старый. Его никто не видел, только сам Уэйд.

— Ты же понимаешь, что обречен жить вечно, Питер?

— Это вряд ли, — снова этот смех, будто для веселья достаточно малейшего повода.

— Точно, я тебе гарантирую. Мутанты прокляты. Защита от вируса, защита от смерти.

Питер озадаченно трет макушку. Он чистоплотен: довольно часто стирает одежду и моется сам. Еще одна черта, что чужда нынешним временам. Уэйду даже нравится такой обряд их маленькой компании, хотя его никто не просил поддерживать ванные процедуры.

— Не думал, что, получив такие ожоги, можно выжить.

Вещи сушатся, и у Питера появляется возможность разглядеть его тело.

— Как и прилепляться к поверхностям.

— Верно, — этот смех каждый раз звучит неожиданно, словно не может быть такого звука в пустоши. Только треск веток, завывание ветра и гул атмосферы.

— Меня можно ранить, — говорит Питер медленно, словно за каждым словом кроются раздумья.

— Меня тоже, — кивает Уэйд.

— Я умру, если такое случится.

— Но, если не случится — не умрешь.

Ему все равно не верят, да и вряд ли маленький рейнджер ни разу за свою жизнь не столкнется со смертельной опасностью.

— Ты подошел близко к старому городу? — Уэйд и так знает ответ, но решает все же спросить.

— Ближе чем следует, — Питер не увиливает.

— Тебе повезло. Я мало слышал о тех, кто не остался там и не начал бродить под действием вируса. Хуже только когда они уходят далеко, и несут его дальше, надеясь на лучшее.

— Ага, — Питер кивает, думая о чем-то своем и прикусывая щеку с внутренней стороны. — Я рад, что этого не случилось, хотя обычно принято говорить наоборот.

— Вовсе не принято. Ходи, сколько сможешь. Мне кажется, вирус тебя уже не догонит.

— Это было бы неприятно.

— Ты ведь не жертва огнепоклонников, верно? И не один из «избранных», что хотят отправиться к предкам?

Голоса замолкают, все заинтересованы, куда зайдет разговор.

— Ты — то самое. Ты — Дэдпул. Единственный инфицированный, которого не убьет огонь.

— Я не сомневался, что ты все поймешь.

— Сразу понял, — усмехается Питер, но без хвастовства.

— И не побоялся засыпать, когда я бодрствую?

— Я слышу сердцебиение, оно лучше слов и мыслей, мое чутье не обмануть.

— Очень занимательно, — очередь Уэйда усмехаться.

Питер поднимает ткань до носа и закашливается, стараясь заползти в нишу как можно дальше, прижаться спиной к камню. Бури всегда неприятны, небо гудит особенно жутко. Бывают случаи, когда только этого звука достаточно, чтобы человек умер от страха.

Уэйд загораживает своей спиной проход в небольшую расщелину и нависает над Питером, стараясь хотя бы немного укрыть его от стихии. Тот никогда не препирается, когда ему оказывают помощь, что очень облегчает жизнь. Они оба достаточно упрямы, но благоразумны, поэтому в излишних спорах нет нужды.

В этих очках Питер выглядит как персонаж фильма или косплеер на комик-коне. Весь его образ, обыденный для нового мира, почему-то напоминает о мире старом. А еще его глаза теперь защищены от песка. Хоть и не будет тот долго страдать от инфекции, но Уэйд не жалеет, что отдал их.

Небо все еще неприятно гудит, но ветра почти нет, и даже солнце медленно старается подняться из-за горизонта. Питер трясет головой, стараясь очистить волосы от песка. Гиблое дело, но хотя бы есть удовлетворение: «сделал, что мог». Голоса хотят следить за ним, им нравится, когда лицо Питера открыто, видна шея. Сразу много нежной и все еще непривычно чистой для обыденной антисанитарии кожи.

Но Уэйд смотрит на рассвет, ему хочется смотреть с Питером в одном направлении.

— Красиво, — вновь он говорит о том, о чем не принято вспоминать, словно жизнь замерла и находится в бесконечном трауре, хотя именно она — реальность, настоящее. Здесь им жить.

— Да.

Раньше Уэйду казалось, что он одинок в своем желании просто ждать утром солнце. Его культ интересует пламя, а не далекое светило. Неба принято бояться, оттуда не приходит ничего хорошего, но иногда оно бывает прекрасно: звезды, тучи. Луна. Непонятно, почему Питер смеется сейчас, раскинув руки и щурясь от попадающих на его лицо первых солнечных лучей. Уэйд тоже не может сдержать улыбку.

— Заметил, что мы общаемся, в основном задавая вопросы? — Питер шнурует ботинки. Он делает это необычно, не просто крест-накрест, а складывая узор.

— Даже сейчас, — хмыкает Уэйд.

Волосы у Питера чистые, и голоса довольно урчат, настолько хорошо они вьются, когда не спутаны.

У культа много воды. Всего много, ведь Уэйд всегда указывает им цели, насколько позволяют его воспоминания о прошлом. Необходимое и даже излишек помогают этим фанатикам жить благополучно по меркам той дыры, в которое превратилось восточное побережье. Но он в курсе, что здесь еще неплохо. Позади долгие поиски, без цели и смысла. Здесь неплохо.

Не особо его заботит деятельность огнепоклонников, покуда они нуждаются в нем настолько сильно, что ползают по земле, стоит ему выйти из дома или вернуться после длительного отсутствия. Ради такого не сложно время от времени требовать себе костер, либо нож, чтобы поразить собравшихся людей еще больше. Они, должно быть, ищут его, хотят отомстить рейнджеру, что забрал тело их божества. Но у Питера тоже нет цели, он просто идет, поэтому Уэйд может корректировать маршрут, чтобы их не нашли. По крайней мере, пока он этого не захочет.

Питер ожидаемо любит старые вещи, это черта любого жителя нового мира. Они — основа цивилизации, и представляют огромную ценность, если находятся вне территории, зараженной вирусом. Но Питеру они просто нравятся. Его, конечно, интересует необходимое: механизмы, аккумуляторы, реактивы; и иное, невостребованное: негативы, книги. Стеклянные шарики.

— Может, потому что нам надо узнать друг друга? И вопросы проще всего?

— Даже сейчас, — повторяет Уэйд.

Питер довольно хмыкает и заправляет шнурки с голенище. Уэйд сидит на чем-то вроде остатков баржи и разглядывает далекие разрывы в атмосфере. На побережье никого и ничего нет: то, как резонирует небо и океан мучительно для обычных людей. Он бы тоже не рискнул заплыть далеко, все же не Майами-Бич, но просто дышать соленым воздухом — настоящее удовольствие. Здесь он будто отфильтрован от привычного загрязнения. К океану их привела река, в которой они очищались от последствий песчаной бури. Уэйд и сам чувствовал, что там большая вода, но Питер унюхал ее куда раньше и выбрал направление без раздумий.

Хотя он об этом не просил, Питер садится перед ним на корточки и орудует влажными после стирки шнурками, придумывая интересный, но надежный узор и на его ботинках.

— Это потому, что мы сами ничего не рассказываем. И обсуждаем что-либо мало, — говорит он и пытается повторить на втором ботинке свое творение.

Уэйд хочет спросить: «И что ты хочешь обсудить?», но, подумав, говорит:

— Боюсь я океана.

— Я тоже.

— Но рад, что мы сюда пришли.

— Я собрал ракушки, — Питер копается в карманах и показывает свою находку. Как он нашел их среди обмытого стекла и камней — загадка. Неужели чутье и такое умеет?

— Ого. Они все настоящие.

— Да-да, я большой молодец, — тем не менее, в этот момент Питер морщит нос и шнурует заново. Это не раздражает, они все равно никуда не торопятся, а гул неба уже кажется не таким пугающим, хорошо сочетается с шумом волн.

Ракушки и их осколки что-то тянут из памяти, какие-то незначительные познания о старом мире. Когда Питер удовлетворенно хмыкает и отсаживается, Уэйд тоже начинает ходить вдоль берега. Он снимает ботинки, стараясь не испортить работу и ослабляя шнурки аккуратно, затем закатывает штанины до колен и заходит в воду. Довольно прохладная, но очень приятная, не оседает на коже маслянистыми потеками: они выбрали хорошее место.

Спустя почти два часа он возвращается к барже. Питер лежит на спине, подложив руки под голову. Не хватает только шезлонга. Его кожа покрыта мурашками, все же не купальный сезон.

— Смотри, — Уэйд садится рядом и показывает небольшого моллюска.

— Оно живое?

—Не сердись, но это ненадолго.

Похоже, Питер не причисляет себя к зоозащитникам, потому что с интересом следит за тем, как ножом вскрывают раковину. Уэйд не знает ничего про приготовление моллюсков, можно ли их вообще есть, поэтому отбрасывает створки подальше. Птицы уберут. Он зажимает свою находку в кулаке и улыбается, когда Питер доверчиво протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Ладонь вздрагивает, но жемчужину не выпускает.

— Я никогда такого не видел, — Питер крутит находку в руках и внимательно рассматривает. Есть в нем любознательность, инородная и даже немного неприятная, когда слишком долго живешь в новом мире.

— Это барочный жемчуг. В идеале должен быть круглым, но получается по-разному.

— Мне нравится, что он неправильной формы, — тут же возражает Питер

— Дарю.

Питер и не думает разыгрывать спектакль хороших манер, широко улыбается и быстро касается жемчужины кончиком языка.

Питер сидит, подперев подбородок рукой, и немного тоскливо смотрит на то, как затягиваются раны.

— Больно? — спрашивает он.

— Да.

— Тогда зачем?

— Сам жаловался, что мы только вопросы задаем.

Голоса стонут, им сейчас не до разговоров: нужно концентрироваться на боли, чтобы отвлечь от нее Уэйда. Тварь из гнилого леса лежит рядом, и Питер с интересом разглядывает перепонки между шипов на ее теле.

— Это съедобно, — говорит Уэйд и морщится, хотя боль отступает.

— Нам столько не утащить, — отвечает Питер и переходит к осмотру таких же перепонок на шее.

— Значит, покормим других тварей, но прихватим, сколько сможем. Нужно завялить до того, как станет жарко, а то мясо начнет тухнуть.

Питер еще раз осматривает его раны, хотя регенерации помощь уж точно не требуется, затем приступает к разделке, не особо опытно орудуя ножом. Через какое-то время Уэйд делает над собой усилие и с трудом поднимается, чтобы устроить этому неженке мастер-класс по заготовке мяса.

От них довольно неприятно пахнет кровью и потрохами, но никто даже не морщится, включая голоса. Еда есть еда, а Питер относится к заготовке со стыдливым рвением, будто виноват в том, что Уэйд пострадал, когда тварь захотела ими полакомиться. Они как могут вытирают руки о траву и некоторое время отдыхают, снова ожидая рассвет. Пока доберутся до водоема вонять начнут еще сильнее, но стоит того. Питер разминает поясницу и выглядит крайне довольным. Он ни разу не перебил Уэйда, пока тот делился с ним секретами мастерства по разделке трупа. Туши. То есть, туши.

— Странно, что тебя не ищут, — устало говорит Питер, расслабляя спину и свешивая руки вперед. — Ты уж не обижайся, но огнепоклонники славятся тем, что безжалостные и слетевшие с катушек. А еще, что очень упрямые в достижении целей.

Не мудрено, с таким объектом поклонения. Уэйд никогда не выступал как лидер, даже близко к этому не подходит и не ввязывается. У культа своя иерархия и система власти, а он в стороне и главная фигура одновременно.

— А еще тем, что при таком обилии ресурсов никак не могут насытиться, — продолжает Питер, не получив ответа.

— Это черта присуща всем, что в старом мире, что в новом. Никогда не бывает достаточно.

— Мне вот не нужно больше, — Питер ухмыляется и снова пытается оттереть ладони о траву. Напрасная трата времени.

— У тебя ничего нет.

Странно, но его слова не вызывают обиду, только смех. Голоса в восторге.

— Ты не прав. У меня есть блестящий ум, мутация, обаяние и красота.

Ох, это точно. Лучше бы этим ублюдкам в его голове уняться.

— А еще вяленое мясо, немного воды, жемчужина неправильной формы и лидер безумных фанатиков, с которым мы планируем вонью отпугнуть всю местную фауну во время прогулки до водоема, — добавляет Питер. В этот раз Уэйд присоединяется к его смеху.

— Пожалуй, нужно частично оттащить мясо в поселение, мы заготовили многовато, это замедлит, — задумчиво говорит Питер. — Выменяю на полезное.

— Я добуду еще, только скажи.

Питер поворачивается к нему и выглядит взволнованным:

— Не нужно! Тебя могут снова ранить.

Такое он слышит впервые.

Уэйд думает, что пора уже привыкать передвигаться ночью, а не днем, так как в этой части континента слишком высокие температуры и влажность, насколько он помнит. Но, либо Питер об этом не знает, либо планирует сменить направление, потому что сейчас уже поздний вечер, а они лежат себе на жухлой траве. Земля не особо планирует остывать и становиться прохладной. Питер не доверяет теплым водоемам, хотя не может быть сражен обычной инфекцией. Возможно, он боится их обитателей, но куда вероятнее, что просто вода недостаточно чистая. Зачастую выбирать не приходится, но среди этого марева удается найти прохладный, хоть и неглубокий источник, хитро проложивший себе путь между скал.

— Звезды не изменились, конечно, но сейчас им придают даже большее значение, чем раньше, — Уэйду кажется, что его голос звучит насмешливо, нежели важно. Словно это не философская мысль, а пародия на неё.

— Наверное, это недостаток знаний, — подражая его тону отвечает Питер и зевает.

Уэйд ухмыляется и немного поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Его профиль еле видно в такой темноте, но воображение дорисовывает, как ярко блестят глаза, когда Питер разглядывает созвездия. Действительно умеет читать, даже часть мяса выменял на книги, и теперь иногда рассматривает их на привалах.

Голосам не хочется, но Уэйд снова смотрит в небо.

— Раньше люди бывали там, да? — спрашивает Питер, пытаясь подавить очередной зевок.

— Да.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь. Про старый мир.

Уэйд вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. После той вони, которую они источали последние пару дней, ощущать себя чистым и вдыхать ароматы трав, что почти приятно щекочут кожу — наслаждение.

— Незачем мечтать о том, что прошло. Мы живем сейчас, интересуйся новым миром.

— Да я не об этом, — Питер издает смешок и ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Как история, скорее. Знаешь, те, что рассказывают у костра. Всегда же можно поделиться чем-нибудь таким, о чем вспоминать не больно, но может оказаться интересным.

Он прав, и это такая малость рассказать любознательному парнишке про прошлое, следы которого попадаются ему каждый день. Как слой, который должны потом изучать на раскопках, но вряд ли когда-нибудь в истории существовал прецедент, чтобы найденное лучше, чем-то, что есть. Люди не горюют, они привыкли, другого и не знают, воспринимают останки былого как ресурсы. Похоже, только Уэйду невыносимо год за годом смотреть как даже то, что осталось, исчезает, но ему на смену не приходит ничего лучше.

— Похоже, зря я спросил, — Питер смущен. — Извини. Это просто любопытство, давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом или помолчим. Смотреть на звезды приятно и в тишине.

Голоса не хотят в тишине. Они не любят, и борются с ней всеми силами. А сейчас еще и согласны с Уэйдом, что стоит поддержать беседу

— Не больно о чем-то вспоминать, — собравшись с мыслями отвечает он. — Тоскливо бывает малость, но у меня и до случившегося жизнь не отличалась спокойствием, сейчас даже качественнее временами.

Питер если и удивлен, то не падает виду. Похоже, старый мир представляется ему не менее опасным и недружелюбным, чем сейчас. Еще как, но не из-за гудящего неба и вируса, а во всем остальном, включая налоги, час-пик в метро и бургеры с грибной котлетой. Аж передергивает от воспоминаний. Не удается сдержать грустный смешок.

Уэйд не знает, что именно следует рассказать, и вырывает из памяти то одно, то другое.

— Мексиканская еда?

— Да, мне нравилась.

— Мексика. Это похоже на название территорий. Я не особо хорош в ориентировании на местности, по крайней мере там, где не был. Так что понятия не имею, что за Мексика.

— И хорошо. Можно сказать, тебе повезло, — кривит губы Уэйд.

Питер поднимает руки, загораживая себе ладонями обзор. До рассвета еще далеко, и не очень понятно, будут они обустраиваться на ночлег, либо пойдут дальше, пока не так жарко. Хочется спать, но в таком случае им до следующего вечера придется просидеть около ручья в скалах. Неплохая перспектива, не похоже, что они куда-то спешат.

Уэйд следит за тем, как Питер сжимает и разжимает пальцы, продолжая тянуться к звездам.

— Давай задержимся здесь до вечера?

— Я не против.

У Питера есть дурацкая привычка легонько похлопывать себя по щекам, подтянув колени к груди. Он снимает ткани, чтобы отбивать по коже незамысловатый ритм. Благодаря этому можно видеть выражение его лица. Расстроен.

Во-первых, Уэйд бы убил нападавших. Во-вторых, покалечил бы тех, кого Питер пытался защитить. Всем повезло, что он отсутствовал. Особенно самому Уэйду, как подсказывает здравый смысл. Отношение его попутчика к убийствам почти пугает: Питер более поехавший, чем тот, чьи голоса в голове до сих об этом спорят. Никогда мир не сверкал пацифизмом, особенно сейчас. Падальщики сбежали без потерь, но с травмами. Семья рейнджеров тоже поспешила свалить. Хоть и без криков ужаса, но очень быстро. И никакой благодарности. Уэйд застал только последних, но сразу все понял, настолько Питер тоскливо смотрел их вездеходу вслед. Хорошо, что ножи удалось убрать незаметно: побороть желание догнать и выпустить кишки очень сложно, даже когда голоса не особо кровожадны. Вряд ли бы он убил тех, кого Питер спас, но даже в новом мире урок хороших манер не бывает лишним. Поблагодарить мутанта, что защитил всю вашу семью — дело нехитрое. Уэйд бы точно выбил из них в честь спасителя дифирамбы, еще бы неделю их пели вместо вечерней молитвы.

Но они просто сидят рядом и молчат. Хочется завязать разговор, но лучше сдержаться, потому что он точно выскажется о ком-нибудь нелестно. Вероятнее всего, о падальщиках. Возможно, о неблагодарных рейнджерах. И небольшой шанс, что о мягкосердечности самого Питера. Голоса отлично поболтают в черепной коробке вместо него. Даже столкновения с жителями фортов или случайными путниками очень волнительны, в плохом смысле этого слова. Питер старается вести себя естественно, но именно эта нервозность выдает в нем опасность: если не мутанта, то точно смотрящего какой-нибудь враждебно настроенной фракции.

Возможно, стоит его обнять, подбодрить. Но он же не маленький мальчик, которого обидели другие дети в процессе игры. Повреждений нет, только легкая грусть, с которой он внутренне борется, чтобы улыбнуться, встать и пойти дальше. Уже перестал хлопать себя по щекам. Процесс идет. Он поворачивается к Уэйду, но ткань не поднимает. Они ушли далеко от гнилых лесов, и иногда хочется попросить, чтобы Питер лицо не скрывал, когда в этом нет необходимости. Кожа немного обветрена и постоянно шелушится, но все равно приятно на нее смотреть. Очень контрастная парочка: на Уэйда без отвращения не взглянешь. Только оккультисты смотрят так, будто коснуться его самое сокровенное для них желание. Как инфицированные несут вирус, так они хотят приблизиться к тому, кого не берет огонь. Глупо отрицать, что он этим не пользуется.

Питер все еще на него смотрит, подперев щеку кулаком. Его губы растягиваются в шкодливой усмешке, он подается вперед и несильно тыкает Уэйда в нос указательным пальцем. Питер смеется, а голоса облегченно стонут: настоящее чудо, что резкое движение не заканчивается сломанной рукой.

— Ты не слишком разговорчив.

Уэйд пожимает плечами. Последние десятилетия он слышит это все чаще и чаще, хотя когда-то носил прозвище «болтливый наемник». Словно время заставило его стать молчаливее, и то ли мудрее, то ли эту мудрость хорошо имитировать. Все разговоры ведутся внутри головы, не хочется открывать рот лишний раз.

— Ты в порядке? — все же решает спросить Уэйд, хотя ответ очевиден.

— Конечно, пара несерьезных ударов, и то, я немного расслабился. Даже скорее отвлекся, так как параллельно следил за рейнджерами. Они раздумывали, а не нужно ли защищаться и от меня тоже. Повезло. У них огнестрел, это не всегда заканчивается хорошо.

Молчи, лучше молчи. Что те, что другие не могли уйти далеко, при желании Уэйд может за несколько дней догнать и покарать их всех. Даже голоса в смятении, никак не могут выбрать, чего же хотят.

— Ничего страшного, — не замечает его метаний Питер. — Не сказать, что привычно, но ожидаемо. Могу их понять, ребенком тоже опасался мутантов. По инерции. И, согласись, их не просто так боятся. Силы получают те, кто достаточно безрассуден или отчаялся, чтобы подойти к старому городу. И не стать жертвой вируса в привычном смысле этого слова.

Это второе за сегодня касание, которое Уэйд позволяет ему, подавляя инстинкты и не причиняя вреда. Кожа Питера не мягкая, в таких условиях невозможно сохранить нежность на подушечках пальцев. Но не хочется, чтобы он отпускал его руку. Питер несильно сжимает пальцы, улыбается и снова возвращает ладони к щекам, только уже без похлопываний, просто не сильно давит.

— И что, ты безрассудный или отчаявшийся?

Питер в ответ улыбается, но из-за сжатых щек это выглядит забавно. Уэйд хочет взять его за руку еще раз, теперь самому сжать ладонь. Но сейчас лучше этого не делать, голоса все еще нервничают, не нужно испытывать судьбу.

— Ни то, ни другое. Глупый, — Питер шутливо скалится.

— Охотно верю.

Инфицированные ходят почти нормально, но что-то в их движениях подсказывает, что перед тобой уже не люди. Некоторые просто ложатся и подолгу лежат, кто-то уже не встает. Те, кто вышел из зоны постоянно бредут, уверенно, как будто знают маршрут. И Уэйду думается, что они его и правда знают. Не говорят, не осознают, время от времени останавливаются. Но слышат и видят, а главное, пытаются коснуться всего, что движется. Ему непонятна их природа, но за столько лет их количество не уменьшилось естественным образом, и это очень странно. Даже до него доходит, что любому живому организму нужна энергия, чтобы функционировать. Чтобы не сдохнуть.

У Питера тоже нет ответов, и это, похоже, единственная в этом мире тема для разговора, которую он поддерживает с неохотой.

— Мы друг друга не трогаем, — говорит он тихо и трет тыльной стороной ладони нос. — Коснулись лишь однажды, и теперь обходят стороной. Я их не убиваю, они не пытаются подойти ко мне. Понимаю, что это опасность для нового мира, и они не стали мне близки после заражения. Но не хочется их уничтожать. Будто им тоже есть здесь место? Нам всем.

Питер кивает несколько раз, придавая себе уверенности, затем прижимает колени к животу и кладет на них подбородок. Невысокий ангар они посещать не планировали — обоим известно, что он давно пуст, но негласно принято решение, что инфицированных нужно пропустить вперед. Не то, чтобы это какое-то развлечение, смотреть на них, но день достаточно теплый для этой широты, поэтому сидеть на крыше и греться на солнце приятно, даже если вдалеке движутся самые опасные монстры нового мира. Заслуженное первое место, учитывая, что здесь теперь только не обитает.

— Странно, да, что им это нравится? — не совсем понятно, что Питер имеет в виду, но его взгляд направлен на нескольких инфицированных: они лежат, но дышат, и не выглядят издыхающими.

— Небо. Им нравится, как оно гудит, — поясняет он, заметив, что Уэйд не понимает, о чем речь. Он указывает пальцем вверх, словно прибавляя своим словам веса: атмосфера неспокойна, довольно часто разрывается всполохами света. Голоса вспоминают, что многие боялись обычных молний. Сейчас дожди бывают не так часто, как хотелось бы. А грозы как бедствие: небо по-настоящему кричит. Уэйду не по себе от такого.

— Я тоже их боюсь, как и все, но то, как они слушают, волнует меня. Вдруг они не… не все?

Такой наивный. Похоже, он в довольно раннем возрасте отделился от социума и начал избегать других людей. Это не могло не сделать маленького мутанта настороженным, но жаждущим чего-то хорошего от окружающих. Даже в безумных инфицированных тварях хочет увидеть проблески разума, думать, что у них есть шанс.

Иногда Уэйду кажется, что осуществились все мечты фантастов относительно постапокалипсиса, не хватает только островков какой-то развитой цивилизации, шагнувшей вперед даже в сравнении с прошлым. С другой стороны, сложно говорить за весь мир. Когда-то он думал, что нужно посмотреть, что там дальше. Но пока это только недоработанный план, скорее даже идея, которая откладывается год за годом. С другой стороны, он оставил для себя данные о месторасположении некоторых баз Щ.И.Т., хотя они бы очень пригодились культу. Словно своеобразное напоминание, что у него есть запасной аэродром. В прямом смысле этого слова.

— Говорят, что кожа Дэдпула сгорела до того, как появился культ.

Это не вопрос, но ожидается ответ.

— Еще как.

Питер продолжает смотреть на него. Уэйд вздыхает и говорит без раздражения:

— Я стал таким до этого всего. Во мне не вирус, поэтому загадка, почему инфицированные меня не трогают.

— А что тогда с кожей?

— Она слезла, сгнила и покрылась ожогами. Это случилось неестественным путем, со мной это сделали.

Воспоминания об эксперименте уже не вызывают никакого отклика в его душе. Это произошло давно, хоть и никогда не забудется. Голоса не позволят, это момент их появления на свет.

— Тебя будто заразили. Специально.

Снова не вопрос. Питер грустный, но сейчас не хочется его расшевелить или утешить. Это правильный момент, словно им нужно немного печали время от времени.

Лестница к пункту управления покрыта ржавчиной, но достаточно надежна. Уэйд следит в грязное окно, где не хватает частично стекол, как Питер лазит по стенам, ловко перемещаясь между конструкциями прыжками. Хотя выглядит это не очень безопасно, тревоги нет. Маленький мутант жил как-то до него, будет жить и после. Они с голосами всеми силами стараются не думать об этом, но сейчас, когда у них есть возможность наблюдать за таким счастливым, чуть ли не визжащим от восторга Питером, сильно давит мысль о том, что вечно так продолжаться не может.

Питер падает на одеяло и тяжело дышит. Его глаза прикрыты, и выглядит он очень довольным. В новом мире достаточно мест для маневров, но, похоже, за столько лет он еще не успел вдоволь насладиться своими возможностями.

— Я думаю, они идут за нами, — говорит он, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.

Не нужно уточнять, кто именно. Глупо ожидать, что огнепоклонники будут сидеть сложа руки. Даже когда Дэдпул уходит сам, они робко следуют за ним, чтобы в нужный момент угодить. Голоса мурчат, вспоминая, как он важен для культа. Они все, включая Уэйда, любят, когда в них нуждаются, это опьяняющее чувство, особенно, когда тебе поклоняется такое огромное количество людей. Он оставил достаточно указаний по поиску ресурсов, но теперь в нем нуждаются не только как в полезном наводчике, но и как в объекте поклонения. Без него никак. Земное божество, как говорят, хотя сам Уэйд вовсе не в восторге от такого статуса.

— Само собой. Но вряд ли подойдут близко, даже если настигнут.

— Почему? — Питер ложится на бок и смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Потому что слишком боятся меня, не посмеют вернуть силой.

Питер кривится и трется щекой об одеяло. Не лучшая тема для разговора, но не Уэйд его начал.

— Я понимаю, почему так важен огонь, только он может уничтожить инфицированных без распространения вируса.

— А дым как завеса для той же цели, — кивает Уэйд, словно у них светская беседа.

— Да, это умно. Но они жестоки — упрямствует Питер.

Уэйд молчит, хоть и понимает, что грубо вот так прерывать разговор, ничего не ответив. Не хочется, не сейчас. Их общение еще слишком хрупкое для моральных дилемм. Культ нуждается в нем. А Питер? Ему приятна его компания, но, если Уэйд уйдет, тот не последует за ним, не будет искать без сна и отдыха как огнепоклонники.

Они лежат друг к другу спиной, и голоса все не дают уснуть, настолько у них пессимистичный настрой и желание вернуться, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго вкусить это опьяняющее чувство всеобщего обожания. А потом снова пойти следом.

Он поворачивается и подтягивает Питера к себе, прижимая к груди. Слишком крепкий сон для такой неспокойной жизни. Похоже, он всегда ищет укромное местечко, чтобы отдохнуть, а Уэйд сейчас самая теплая защита, дарящая чувство безопасности. И он с настойчивостью оккультистов пойдет следом за Питером, но, если отстанет, тот просто будет двигаться дальше, словно и не путешествовали они вместе никогда. Все для Питера вернется на круги своя, а вот голоса не уверены, что им это тоже удастся.

Уэйд понимает, почему Питер всегда ходит в форты и поселения один: его внешность привлекает излишнее внимание. Питер — рейнджер, постоянно в движении, приносит в города материалы, получает необходимое для дальнейшего пути. Привычная схема, отработанная сотнями таких путников, и оставляет все меньше белых пятен на карте, такой большой путь Питер проделал за эти годы.

Но каждый раз Уэйд не находит себе места, часами наблюдая издалека за зданиями или целыми базами, ставшими жильем для людей нового мира. Если что прочно и осело в его памяти, так это местонахождение различных объектов, которых он избегал, либо наоборот, жаждал посетить, будучи наемником. Эти знания дают возможность культу, что он встретил на своем пути, процветать. Огнепоклонники не кажутся лучше или хуже других фракций, просто умнее и изобретательнее, настолько успешно борются с инфицированными, не позволяя вирусу погубить их селения.

Такое ощущение, что он заранее знал, что когда-нибудь ему придется войти в какой-нибудь форт в поисках Питера. Действует спокойно и быстро, словно не раз участвовал в штурме и оставлял за собой трупы. Вообще, он и правда это делал, просто никогда еще его целью не становился маленький мутант, а не что-то ценное. Голоса возмущенно вопят, ругая друг друга и самого Уэйда, что они смеют преуменьшать важность Питера в сравнении с богатствами и благами, ради которых он рисковал раньше.

Местные жители только выглядят грязными невежами: они уверены, что кровь мутанта способна излечить от вируса. Насколько ему известно из истории, ученый, изобретший вакцины, заражал раз за разом оспой ребенка, и неизвестно, какие идеи в головах этих живых трупов. Он бы провел тщательную зачистку, не отпустив никого, но боится не успеть, поэтому не позволяет себе отвлекаться и сосредотачивается на поисках. Голоса тоже само внимание и даже не подкидывают нелепые идеи, чтобы не сбить его.

Питер прикрывает глаза и позволяет нести себя на руках, хотя вряд ли бы смог сейчас оказать какое-либо сопротивление, даже слова против сказать. Уэйд отходит как можно дальше, чтобы им не приходилось дышать смрадом горящего форта. Даже не придется возвращаться и доделывать начатое: такой дым от пожара привлечет кочующих падальщиков, более сильных соседей или огнепоклонников, что наверняка сейчас ищут следы Дэдпула.

Время от времени он проверяет повязки и рычит, когда они снова пропитываются кровью. Все так погано, что есть некая радость в том, что Питеру только вены вскрыли к его приходу. Голоса боязливо представляют, что бы могло от него остаться, приди Уэйд позже. Приходится с силой сжать челюсти и выдохнуть, чтобы сосредоточиться и двигаться дальше, не позволяя ярости хозяйничать в его голове. Достаточно этих болтунов.

Когда костер разгорается, Уэйд садится рядом, обхватывает Питера поперек груди и прижимает к себе. Он контролирует ладонями жар от пламени, а спину греет своим телом, прижимаясь щекой к вихрастому затылку. Волосы уже не такие чистые, но пахнут приятно, хотя все перебивает запах крови. Даже дышать страшно, словно это способно взбесить его как акулу и подтолкнуть к необдуманным поступкам.

Кожа Питера холодная, но он время от времени шевелится и дышит довольно ровно, так что беспокойство не унимается полностью, но удается немного прийти в себя. Атмосфера сегодня непривычно тихая, хоть и сверкает местами где-то вдалеке.

Уэйд смещает вес Питера немного в сторону, размещая его голову на своем предплечье. Раны наконец-то затягиваются, но раздражающе медленно. Регенерация мутантов сейчас просто отвратительная. Теперь они носители вируса, а раньше звались детьми атома, и их не стало первыми, чтобы уступить место. Самый храбрый маленький рейнджер нового мира, но как же хочется ускорить процесс восстановления. Кровь Дэдпула не пригодна ни для чего, но, если бы это могло помочь отрезать себе обе руки и выжать все из артерий до последней капли, чтобы вернуть щекам Питера румянец, подошел бы даже тупой ржавый нож.

Уэйд тянется к его шее и вытаскивает из-за ворота короткий шнурок, на котором сложным плетением закреплена жемчужина. Вряд ли бы получилось сделать в ней достаточно аккуратно отверстие в их нынешних условиях, чтобы получился кулон. Но, благодаря неправильной форме, система вязочек выглядит изящным и надежным решением. Словно паутинка.

Он нагибается и прижимается лбом ко лбу Питера и невесомо целует его щеки. Пускай восстанавливается, сколько нужно, Уэйд будет рядом, как бы ему не хотелось вернуться и сделать так, чтобы запах паленого мяса разнесся на километры и пугал сильнее гудящего неба. Но кровожадные мысли мигом улетучиваются, когда Питер слабо шевелится в его руках. Он целует его еще раз, очень близко к губам, затем снова обнимает и прижимает к себе.

Голоса тоскливо переговариваются, а сам Уэйд смотрит на горизонт: сегодня нужно полюбоваться закатом за них обоих.


	2. Chapter 2

Питер лишь морщится, когда Уэйд меняет повязки. Ему больно, но он упрямо молчит, зажмурившись, хотя никто бы не обвинил его в слабости.

— Как так получилось, что они смогли схватить тебя? — звучит очень-очень недовольно. Голоса причитают, когда одна из повязок оказывается снова мокрой. Но пахнуть ничего не начинает, даже будто восстанавливается. Уже хорошо.

— Расслабился, — стыдливо отвечает Питер, глядя в сторону. — Этот форт мне знаком, казалось, что все порядке. Теперь понимаю, что те люди подозревали, что я — мутант, и ждали.

Уэйд прикрывает на мгновение глаза, чтобы успокоить не только голоса, но и себя.

— Не то, чтобы обидно, иного и быть не может, — вздыхает Питер. — Мы друг другу никто, случайные встречи, чтобы получить необходимое. Но все равно как-то грустно, потому что, когда ты начеку и ожидаешь удара в спину — это одно, а когда не прислушиваешься к сердцебиению знакомого человека, а после попадаешь по его наводке в ловушку — совсем другое.

Уэйд сильнее, чем требуется, дергает повязку, и тут Питер уже не сдерживается, недовольно шипя сквозь зубы.

— Извини.

— Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне, — Питер улыбается, уже скрывая свои ранения тканью рукавов и накидывая ту ткань, что вместо капюшона. Голоса тоже грустят, когда им приходится скрывать лица в пути. Уэйду бы всю жизнь его прятать, а вот внешностью Питера можно любоваться.

— Я хочу помочь тебе, — говорит он, когда Питер пытается поесть, хотя руки трясутся и явно болят, на что тот неодобрительно морщится. — Пожалуйста?

Питер тоскливо вздыхает, но отдает Уэйду чашку и смотрит выжидающе. И все еще немного недовольно.

— Что же, корми меня, — он садится, скрестив ноги и послушно ест, когда Уэйд подносит вилку к его рту. Приятно о нем заботиться. Голосам тоже нравится. Они снова хотят смех, но готовы терпеть, пока кое-кто не станет сытым и довольным.

— Почему ты взял меня с собой? — спрашивает Уэйд.

— Куда?

— В самом начале, когда мы встретились.

Питер продолжает жевать, но становится задумчивым. Уэйд не дает ему следующую порцию, ожидая ответа.

— Вообще, ты сам пошел, разрешения не спрашивал.

— Но ты же понимал, что я опасен. Хоть и глупый, но не до такой же степени.

Питер хитро кивает в сторону чашки и дает себе еще немного времени, чтобы обдумать то, что собирается сказать.

— Я безумно боялся, и не зря. Все время слушал твое сердцебиение. Ты серьезный противник, но я бы не дожил до этого возраста, будь слаб. Даже не имея мутации здесь кошмарно, а что говорить, если ты не можешь остановиться нигде.

— Ты бы не победил, — насмешливо тянет Уэйд и проворачивает в руке вилку, чтобы ткнуть Питера в нос кончиком рукоятки.

— Знаю, — отмахивается тот и морщится. — Давай еще.

Прожорливый маленький вредина, что может смеяться даже с набитым ртом. Впечатляющее умение, конечно.

— Наверное, это эгоистично, но мне хотелось, чтобы кто-то прошел со мной хотя бы небольшой отрезок пути, — Питер утирает рот рукавом и отрицательно качает головой, когда Уэйд предлагает съесть еще. — Почему бы и не ты? Сначала сомневался, конечно, но твое сердце билось иначе, когда мы затрагивали тему маршрута или нашего дальнейшего совместного пути. Мы оба не хотели, чтобы один из нас ушел, и этого достаточно.

Уэйд откладывает чашку и говорит с укоризной:

— Все понятно. Ты и правда очень глупый, Питер.

— Это не я хочу путешествовать с глупцом, так что спорный момент.

— Они недостаточно грамотно подошли к решению проблемы, варварски, я бы даже сказал, но есть смысл в том, чтобы использовать кровь тех, кто победил вирус, либо находится в ремиссии.

Уэйд скрипит зубами, но ничего не отвечает. Сейчас он на грани, чтобы не сдержаться и встряхнуть Питера, который рассуждает о случившемся как о каком-то пустяке. На одной руке все еще повязка, а вторая зажила несколько дней назад, хотя шрам толком не затянулся.

— Вакцины именно так и работают, большая ценность, — продолжает размышлять вслух Питер. — Их знаний бы не хватило. Хотя, нельзя быть в этом уверенными, возможно, эксперименты могли пройти успешно и помочь найти лекарство.

— Я не дам им больше взять ни капли твоей крови, чтобы спасти свои жалкие помойные жизни, — рычит Уэйд, и ему не стыдно, что Питер испуганно вздрагивает. — Гарантирую, они бы просто разорвали тебя на кусочки, как животные, не зная точно, чего хотят добиться.

— Но…

— Этот «научный» интерес маскирует страх. Они боятся мутантов, ты сам знаешь. Носители вируса слишком мало изучены, слишком редко встречаются.

— Никак не могу решить, дар это или проклятье, — Питер поникает, но кивает, признавая его правоту.

Голоса требуют немедля сказать: «дар», но Уэйд задумывается над тем, что в старом мире так и не пришли к единому мнению по этому вопросу, настолько некоторые мутации мучали своих обладателей. А враждебно настроенное общество перевешивало чашу весов в сторону все же негатива.

— Дар, — наконец-то отвечает Уэйд, и сам удивляется, насколько сдержанно звучит его голос. — Какое имеет значение мнение этих падальщиков? Ты выжил, более подготовлен к тому, чтобы выживать и дальше. Это шаг вперед, а не дефект.

Что-то он заговорил как один давний знакомый, даже не по себе. Питер смотрит осуждающе, но ничего не отвечает. Похоже, ему неуютно вести такой разговор.

Бункер, как и предполагал Уэйд, не тронут. Слишком небольшой военный объект и хорошо спрятан. Здесь не так много ценного, это тебе не базы, аэродромы и хранилища. Питер уже раскручивает что-то напоминающее коммуникатор и рассматривает его внутренности со страстью начинающего патологоанатома. Отвертки ценнее ножей, и он обладатель богатого арсенала. Уэйд никогда не мог похвастаться знаниями в тех областях, что сейчас необходимы для работы механизмов, хотя совсем бездарным его не назовешь — умение драться в нынешних условиях более полезный навык. А в этом и без десятилетий практики он хорош.

— Спасибо, что забрал мои браслеты, — говорит Питер, не отвлекаясь от работы. — Их очень непросто восстановить.

— Просто их я встретил раньше тебя.

Пояснений не требуется, и так понятно, что новый хозяин жил недолго, за что Уэйд точно угрызений совести испытывать не будет. Он с ленивым интересом следит за тем, как Питер отделяет то, что ему кажется нужным, и с тяжелым вздохом отодвигает все остальное, что успел разобрать. Много не унести, даже с такой силой и выносливостью он путешествует налегке, не таская барахло и не привязываясь к вещам. Почти все, что имеется в его распоряжении, становится материалами для поселений, через которые он проходит, взамен берет то, что ему нужно на данный момент.

— Ты любишь механизмы? — спрашивает Уэйд.

— Их все любят.

— Я не особо. Но иногда наблюдаю.

Питер откидывает еще несколько деталей, а остальное складывает аккуратно, и вновь уменьшает вес, убирая хрупкое.

— Почему у тебя их так мало? Кроме браслетов я видел буквально пару.

Смех у Питера невеселый и навевает тоску. Голоса взволнованно перешептываются.

— Мне не стоит привлекать внимание. Я нигде не задерживаюсь, нужно быть неприметным. С собой много не унести, а средства передвижения тоже не вариант, для моих маршрутов не подходят и не получится поддерживать энергию. Пока что нет места, чтобы обустроить мастерскую, — Питер трет щеку и выглядит веселее, похоже, представляя что-то такое. — И библиотеку.

Его слова отзываются сердце болью. Маленькому одинокому мутанту нет места ни в одном поселении, он нигде не будет в безопасности, чтобы осесть и исполнить хотя бы часть того, о чем говорит. Уэйду безумно хочется дать ему это.

— В культе множество механизмов, инструментов и нужной литературы.

Питер переводит на него взгляд, но улыбаться перестает. Голоса замолкают, с надеждой ожидая, что теперь можно будет вернуться домой, и осчастливить его. Другой такой потрясающей мастерской в новом мире просто не будет.

— Не сомневаюсь, — что-то в его голосе неуловимо меняется.

— Думаю, ты догадываешься, что мой опыт в стрижке волос нулевой.

— Самостоятельно я в любом случае не справлюсь. Но, надеюсь, ты выберешь иной стиль, чем для себя, — хихикает Питер.

Надо же, как ему нравится слово «стиль». Уэйда удивляет, как некоторые слова просто исчезли из речи, и не самые очевидные. И как привыкаешь к тому, что их больше нет и употреблять нет смысла.

Он очень старается и аккуратно состригает отросшие пряди. Даже голоса настороженно молчат, настолько внимательны к процессу.

— Все равно отрастут, сделай, как сможешь.

Волосы уже начали лезть Питеру в лицо, так что вовремя он задумался о смене образа. Ножницы бы подошли лучше, но и ножом можно справиться.

— Сиди спокойно и не ерзай, — предостерегает Уэйд. — А то вместе с кудрями лишишься ушей.

— Это с тобой случилось? Умелый сти-лист?

— Поэтому хочется забрать твои, — он тыкает Питера рукояткой в кончик уха, но тот даже не вздрагивает. Глупый и доверчивый.

Лучше прерваться, если он не хочет поранить своего подопытного, пока тот трясется от смеха. Пряди спутаны после мытья, и Уэйд время от времени ерошит их, стараясь сделать свою работу хотя бы малость прилично.

Голоса замечают, что это впервые, когда он касается волос Питера, а тот находится в сознании и не пытается умереть от потери крови. Очень, конечно, занятное наблюдение, как всегда вовремя. Приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы выйти из оцепенения и вернуться к работе. Конечно, теперь все мысли только об этом. Не особо мягкие. Чистые. Влажные. Вьются.

Он откладывает нож и массирует Питеру голову и шею. Тот наклоняется вперед и расслабляется. Время от времени он поворачивается то в одну сторону, то в другую, давая понять, где массировать сейчас. Уэйд «расчесывает» пальцами волосы и хлопает Питера по плечам.

— Спасибо, — тот поворачивается с довольной ухмылкой и ощупывает голову, пытаясь оценить результат. — Похоже, мой сти-лист постарался на славу.

— Обращайся.

— Обещай, что, если я сейчас выгляжу нелепо, ты не бросишь меня, а будешь нести ответственность до конца. Пока волосы не отрастут точно.

Простая шутка, а Уэйд нервно сглатывает. Голоса визжат, и это очень отвлекает.

— Обещаю.

Наверняка у этих рейнджеров есть что-то ценное, но они оба даже не смотрят в сторону трупов. Уже стоит отойти подальше, но они никуда не двинутся, пока Питер не отреагирует хоть как-нибудь. Возможно, он сейчас его прогонит, потому что кричать перестал, только когда Уэйд добивал последних. Питер может уйти один, и голоса в панике, им этого не хочется, этого нельзя допустить, это невозможно. Неизвестно, они взяли верх, когда он начал с яростью убивать, либо же это совместное решение. Даже скорее желание. Разорвать на куски. Не подпустить. Защитить. Чтобы не осталось никого, никто из них не подошел.

На них напали. Это, конечно, не «они первые начали», но Уэйд не из тех парней, что выясняют, когда нужно защищать свою жизнь. Теперь еще жизнь Питера. Нет милосердия для тех, кто подошел и использовал огнестрел. Вот зачем так близко? В этом и преимущество этого оружия. Глупцы, как вообще выживают среди песков. Выживали. Но, спасибо им, что догадались сначала вывести из строя более крупного противника. И спасибо потрясающей регенерации, что он поднялся прежде, чем они подошли к Питеру, заслонившему Уэйда собой и готового защищаться. Еще один глупец. Тот даже пытался что-то сделать, остановить. И сейчас кошмарно вспоминать о том, как грубо Уэйд его откинул от себя, предварительно сжав запястье и сломав один из браслетов, чтобы больше не тормозиться из-за паутины. Голоса воют, настолько хотят услышать хотя бы что-то. Его самого скоро затрясет: тревога уже сковывает горло и мешает дышать.

— Я хотел тебя защитить, — голос хриплый. Ему не жаль. Не стыдно. Не будет извинений. Он бы сделал так еще раз, сотни раз, если понадобится. Но важно, чтобы Питер не прогнал его. Или не ушел сам. Не хочется преследовать того, кто не хочет тебя видеть. А голоса уже раздумывают, как долго придется идти за ним, чтобы получить прощение. Он его получит, в этом нет сомнений. Питер не тряпка, но все еще отвратная для нового мира смесь: чистоплотность и дружелюбие. Первое просто приятный бонус, а вот второе временами перерастает в мягкосердечность.

— Я могу за себя постоять, — сухо отвечает Питер.

— Один бы ты не справился.

— Это правда. Вдвоем бы точно смогли.

— Смогли, как видишь, — прищурившись отвечает Уэйд.

— Не нужно убивать.

Питер снимает ткань, и даже легче становится дышать, хотя на его лице читается грусть. Лишь бы видеть. Этого живого взгляда красивых глаз зачастую достаточно, и улыбки он сейчас точно не дождется, но это словно надежда.

Хочется погладить пальцами синяк на скуле, даже если это будет дискомфортно. Он бы сделал это очень нежно, не причинив боль.

— Не нужно убивать, — повторяет Питер, когда пауза затягивается.

— Всегда было нужно.

— Наш мир слишком пуст, чтобы так поступать. Как твой культ. Как эти люди.

— Вот именно, — Уэйд перебивает его, но голос не повышает. — Всегда нужно устранять таких ублюдков, чтобы они не причиняли вред. Отпустили бы сейчас — скольких они убили дальше? Ты готов нести ответственность за смерти невинных людей, подарив жизнь этим отбросам?

Питер приоткрывает рот, но не отвечает, только часто моргает. Он сам трет ладонью синяк, но никак не реагирует на причиняемое неудобство.

— Вот он я, Дэдпул. Твой спутник режет людей. Не подумай, что я делаю это из удовольствия или вроде того, уже давно нет. Но таких готов крошить пачками, — он смягчает тон, когда Питер испуганно вздрагивает. Уэйд прав, хоть и тяжело это признавать. Наивный глупый мутант, что чудом дожил до встречи с бессмертным идолом огнепоклонников.

— Они всегда убивают друг друга, хотят этого и оправдываются любыми способами. Не потому, что хотят чьей-то смерти, это иное удовольствие, это способ получить желаемое, Питер. Черт побери, поэтому мы здесь, поэтому небо гудит и полыхает, а вирус не позволяет подходить к старым городам. Настолько жаждали владеть, что погубили все, — он давно похоронил эту злобу внутри себя. Слишком многие на его глазах дали себе право решать за других, как будто знали, как лучше. Вот это ирония, что большинство даже не застало свое «лучшее творение».

Однако, на Питера его слова оказывают странное воздействие:

— Я не знаю, точно сколько мне лет, не всегда пью чистую воду и понятие не имею, как пишутся многие слова. Что, Уэйд, я тоже отброс?

— Питер, вот только не надо…

— Ты прав, но я не понимаю, откуда в тебе столько ненависти к нашему миру, к его обитателям, — он говорит «нашему», отделяя от него Дэдпула. — Не мы сделали его таким, можно сказать, получили в наследство. И живем здесь так, как получается. С гудящим, кричащим и несущим смерть небом. Все вокруг умерло или умирает, а ты смотришь так, будто происходящее наша вина. Безусловно, нельзя прикрывать ужасные поступки, выгораживать жестокость как «необходимость», «они же жертвы». Но перед тобой новый мир точно ни в чем не виноват.

Питер скрещивает руки на груди и опускает голову, словно хочет спрятаться, хотя бы ненадолго скрыться от всего происходящего.

— Я хочу тебя защитить, — Уэйд даже не морщится от грубого, не терпящего возражений тона.

— Как и я тебя. Давай уйдем отсюда, нам нужно о многом подумать, — он поднимается и отряхивает одежду от пыли. Здесь располагались горные массивы, Уэйд это помнит. А теперь долины из каменной крошки, местами опасные как зыбучие пески. Он выжил, однажды угодив в такие, и это не самое приятное воспоминание.

Питер подает ему руку. Голоса горестно скулят, настолько хорошо и плохо одновременно. Они снова прикрывают лица, чтобы не дышать никогда не оседающей пылью.

До сих пор не ясно, почему они не возвращаются в культ, а ведут себя как беглецы, что скрываются от враждебных фанатиков. Это не совсем точное описание культа: его любят те, кто трясутся от страха и уже поглощены ужасами нового мира, просто пока этого не признают и ищут зло в настроенных выжить.

Им с Питером нечего бояться. Уэйда встретят с такой радостью, что сам Иисус позавидовал бы подобной любви верующих. А Питера не посмеют тронуть, достаточно просто идти рядом, а дальше он ни в чем не будет нуждаться. Книги, механизмы, чистая вода — все, что пожелает. Никто не посмеет даже косо посмотреть на него, и уж тем более преследовать за мутацию. Возможно, это единственное в новом мире место, где люди хоть и побаиваются выживших после заражения, но готовы чтить, если они приносят пользу.

Эти мысли как ядовитые змеи шевелятся в его голове. Возможно, это голоса шепчут так сладко, соскучившись по культу и желая защитить Питера, пресечь любые притязания этого гнилого мира на него.

Но тот настроен почти враждебно к огнепоклонникам. Они в последнее время мало говорят, и в этом больше вины Уэйда: постоянно обдумывает планы, которые приведут к желаемому результату. Хитрость, глупость, хорошее отношение, обещания, свобода, защита, блага. Все это смешивается и фильтруется, как достойные попытки и как отбрасываемые в сторону. Есть еще одно. Сила. Но это будет иметь самые худшие последствия, понятно сразу, стоит провести в компании Питера буквально несколько дней. Быть им очарованным. Непривычное ощущение, что не все возможно получить, даже если хочется, особенно, когда хочется, и не привычными методами.

Питер — образец глупого свободолюбия, опаски и постоянной жажды идти дальше. И он старается. Не то, чтобы ведет себя как раньше, не позволяет себе напускную доброжелательность. Его отношение немного похоже на жалость, и это должно выводить из себя, но воспринимается с благодарностью. Лучше куда более вероятных исходов, которые они с голосами ожидали.

— Тебе будет хорошо в культе.

Питер отвлекается от починки браслетов и выглядит удивленным. Он ничего не отвечает, только усмехается и снова орудует странными самодельными инструментами, зажав один из них в зубах. Им пришлось остановиться около «плохого океана», чтобы Питер мог использовать какие-то необходимые вещества. Воздух отвратительно воняет химикатами, и Уэйд не рискует снимать повязку, в то же время нервно поглядывая на свободного от нее Питера. Так удобнее работать.

Все обозримое пространство, как в воде, так и на суше, заполнено полузатонувшими, либо просто одиноко разрушающимися судами. Все военные, это видно сразу. Авианосец, у которого они расположились, даже не думает гнить и покрываться ржавчиной — вода в этой части превратилась в странный сироп, по-своему влияющий на естественные процессы. Непонятно, почему починкой нужно заниматься именно здесь, но раз это необходимо, он и слова против не скажет.

Питер снова кашляет.

— В культе тебе предоставят любые материалы, — продолжает Уэйд, пользуясь нависшим молчанием. — Механизмы. Все, что захочешь, клянусь.

Ответом служит хмурое выражение лица. Питер перестает сжимать зубами подобный отвертке инструмент, снова кашляет и аккуратно пытается закрыть браслет, перед этим установив в него механизм с раствором.

— Можем идти, — Питер раздражает игнорированием всего, что говорит Уэйд. — Прости, что пришлось подойти так близко. Я честно предлагал тебе остаться, даже угроза, что кожа будет чесаться, тебя не остановила.

Отличная тактика, Питер, отмалчиваться, конечно.

Они уходят. Чем дальше, тем легче дышать. Питер почти не кашляет и даже убирает с лица ткани, чтобы пустить в легкие больше воздуха. Океан остается далеко позади, но пару раз встречаются довольно крупные суда, и очень жутко видеть их посреди леса.

— Пошли со мной.

— Нет, — ответ настолько быстрый, словно раз за разом проговаривался про себя.

— Господи, Питер, почему? Как бы ты к ним не относился, тебя это никак не коснется! Получишь все, что захочешь, даже больше.

Они останавливаются, и за этот взгляд Питера хочется пришибить. Словно тот разговаривает с несмышленым ребенком, и уже очень от него устал.

— Я говорил тебе, у меня все есть.

— Кроме безопасности и уверенности, что завтрашний день не будет последним, — упрямо отвечает Уэйд, нависая почти угрожающе. Голоса никак не помогают, уже плаксиво просят вырубить этого упрямого идиота и тащить силой. Привыкнет. Втянется. Оценит.

Приходится сжать и разжать кулак, чтобы думать сейчас самому.

— Там не будет никакой уверенности, — спокойно говорит Питер. — Ни в чем. Около опасного океана лучше, чем среди жестоких фанатиков, что периодически режут тебе глотку.

Терпение, терпение, пожалуйста.

— Твое сердцебиение дико нервирует в последние дни. Тебе лучше прекратить это, — тихо просит Питер. — Мне почти страшно, но я не теряю надежду, что наши пути не разойдутся в ближайшее время.

Но когда-нибудь, получается, разойдутся. Питер идет дальше, не слишком быстро, чтобы держаться рядом. Он тестирует браслет и сравнивает его действие с тем, что не пострадал. Неловко. Особенно, когда Питер цокает языком.

— Ох, нет! Я не виню тебя, пожалуйста. Просто я кое-что усовершенствовал, и теперь старый кажется допотопным, — отчего-то он смеется и выпускает еще пару паутин, сцепляя ветви жухлого, но высокого кустарника. Уэйд не говорит ни слова, ему нужно успокоиться и унять этих раздражающих болтунов в своей голове.

— Почему тебе так нравится у них? — как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает Питер, словно не было десятью минутами ранее перепалки. — Дело не только в комфорте, я уверен.

— Обожание, — незачем врать. — Такое всеобщее благоговение, словно в тебе нуждаются больше, чем в чистой воде.

— Оу, — Питер не выглядит озадаченным и даже понятливо кивает. — Представляю, насколько это опьяняющее чувство. Теперь понятно, почему ты так хочешь вернуться, с этим мало что может сравниться.

— Только путешествие с тобой на данный момент.

— Оу, — повторяет он, но уже тише.

Голоса хвалят за честность. Хватит юлить и смотреть украдкой.

— Мне тоже нравится, — Питер смотрит себе под ноги и выглядит смущенным. — Но туда я с тобой не пойду. Свобода для меня значит слишком многое, сейчас больше, чем возможность осесть среди других людей, не боясь быть убитым во сне. Когда-то мне этого не хватало так сильно, что хотелось кричать, заглушая небо. А теперь я полюбил дорогу.

Он улыбается и прикрывает лицо тканью, так как тянет горячим воздухом. Уэйд следует его примеру, прислушиваясь к голосам. Они в замешательстве.

— Не замыкайся, пожалуйста. Мне нравилось, что мы начали разговаривать.

Уэйд кивает, но не знает, что сказать. Голоса тоже задумываются. Главное, не про культ. Он ощущает себя псиной, что преследует и не спускает глаз, выслеживает. Если Питер и замечает, то не подает виду. Он даже соглашается не заходить в поселение, а иметь дело с кочевниками, хотя это невыгодно. Уэйд настаивает на том, чтобы они не разделялись, и даже недовольная мордашка не способна воззвать к его совести. Госпожу совесть успешно душат голоса при любой, даже слабой попытке себя проявить — так проще жить.

Питер ловко спрыгивает с уступа, цепляется за скалы и разглядывает выход какой-то породы. Он поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с внимательно следящим за ним Уэйдом.

— Я не уйду, не бойся. Нашел хорошее место, чтобы переночевать. Но мне придется тебя спустить.

Поведение Уэйда столь очевидно. Но Питер не сопротивляется, и очень хочется ему верить, ради этого стоит себя пересилить и расслабиться. Насколько это возможно.

Небольшая пещера теплая из-за подземных движений породы. Так объясняет ему Питер с важным видом:

— Это довольно удобно, я здесь прохожу не в первый раз. Но, честно, иногда опасно, сейчас я разобрался и выбрал надежные скалы.

— У меня нет причин тебе не верить.

Они сидят бок о бок, прижавшись друг к другу. За столько лет уже можно бы привыкнуть, но, когда небо настолько сильно грохочет разрывами, что время от времени освещает их маленькое укрытие, сложно сдержать боязливую дрожь. Питер напротив, безмятежен. Он даже кладет голову Уэйду на плечо, словно пытается успокоить.

— Не хотел спрашивать, но ты ведь тоже любишь слушать его?

Вопрос слишком неожиданный, и Питер замирает прежде, чем ответить:

— Да, как они. Поэтому люди боятся. Любить небо неестественно, по их мнению, но иногда я словно слышу его как сердцебиение, и оно предупреждает об опасности.

— Это нас отличает. Мутации. Я его слышу, но очень боюсь.

Подумав, Уэйд добавляет:

— Я слышу голоса. Внутри своей головы.

Питер снова некоторое время молчит, потом пожимает плечами и отвечает даже с некоторым весельем в голосе:

— Почему-то я не удивлен. Если голоса слышат меня тоже, то добрый вечер.

Лучше бы он этого не говорил, Уэйд зажмуривается, не способный вынести тот восторженный визг, что заполняет его голову. Он прижимает Питера к себе, так как становится темно, и в пещеру медленно заползает прохлада. Затем он сдвигает одеяла, чтобы накрыть их двойным слоем и сидеть вплотную без преград. Так теплее.

Уэйд все ждал, когда же они посетят какое-нибудь место вроде заброшенного парка аттракционов, колоритное, притягивающее, но непонятное Питеру. Однако, тот даже не останавливается, когда они идут через маленький городок мимо поваленного колеса обозрения.

— Может, я и не видел это в действии, — с безразличием поясняет он, — но несложно представить, для чего использовалось. Куча разноцветных пластмассовых лампочек, которые не нужны сейчас, и не знаю, нужны ли были тогда.

Уэйд не знает ответ. Нужны, наверное. Как минимум для больных эпилепсией.

Питера не привлекает ничего, что должно величественно разрушаться в новом мире. Зато ему нравятся линии электропередач — это простор для полетов на паутине. Чем дальше от поселений, тем больше конструкций более-менее целы. Не так легко тащить части таких громадин. Уэйд не то, чтобы часто приближался к таким штукам, но почти тоскливо думает о том, что лучше бы гудели они, доставляя электричество, чем никогда не смолкающее небо. Голоса не совсем с ним согласны, хотя тоже помнят старый мир, даже лучше него самого.

Питер многое знает и не знает одновременно. Ничего его не интересует так, как источники энергии. Все восточное побережье исследовано им и систематизировано, словно файлы в папках: туда ходить можно, туда не стоит, туда не стоит, но, если хочется — можно. Не настолько, конечно, примитивно, но Уэйда поражает, что за несколько лет он обошел так много и даже не по одному разу. Возможно, это последствия одиночества и привычки идти налегке.

— Я помню это место. За шахтами начинаются болота, — Уэйд смотрит вдаль, будто может видеть через насыпь.

— Ты еще древнее, чем я думал. Там поля. И форт, к которому лучше не приближаться, они с неохотой пускают рейнджеров. Куда вероятнее, что убьют.

— Почему?

— Поля же. Привлекают всех, кого только можно, вплоть до падальщиков. Всегда в состоянии войны, необходимости защищать.

Уэйд задумывается, пытаясь вспомнить ту местность.

— Скорее всего, форт образовался на месте религиозной общины, что занимала те болота, — медленно говорит. — Знаешь, в чем ирония? Они верили в конец света.

— Ничего смешного.

— Очень даже.

Они встречают другого мутанта. Между ними довольно большое расстояние, но никто не двигается несколько минут. Затем незнакомец, сложно сказать из-за тканей, парень или девушка, разворачивается и убегает в сторону заброшенных шахт. Уэйд все это время держит руку на рукоятке ножа: даже не зная мутацию он готов дать отпор.

— Вот это сердцебиение. Она так боялась, но так хотела с нами сразиться. Думаю, ее не столько смутило численное превосходство, сколько просто ты.

Голоса спорят, комплимент это или нет.

Питера волнует произошедшее: он идет, глядя себе под ноги и ссутулившись.

— Почему на тебя так повлияла эта встреча? Ты испугался?

— Что? — рассеянно спрашивает он. — А, нет. Конечно, не по себе, но не настолько. Я же не впервые сталкиваюсь с другим мутантом, но такие встречи можно по пальцам перечесть.

— Тогда в чем причина?

Они останавливаются на привал, чтобы выпить воды и позволить себе немного отдыха. С шахт доносятся звуки бурлящей породы, но они достаточно далеко, чтобы не волноваться на их счет. Небу, похоже, не нравится такая конкуренция, потому что оно тоже неспокойно и усиленно гудит.

— Я морально подготовился к тому, что к людям больше не вернусь. Оказалось, мутанты тоже друг друга не принимают. Ты первый, с кем мне удалось пообщаться больше нескольких дней. И один из немногих, кто не пытался убить. Даже при таком мизерном количестве хотят уничтожить. Людей. Себе подобных. Инфицированных. Падальщиков. Без разницы.

Уэйд не понимает, что Питера так беспокоит. Ведь это новый мир. И в старом такое происходило, что говорить о его остатках. Это естественно. Это неизбежно.

— Не понимаю, — говорит он тихо, передает бутыль Уэйду и поднимает ткань.

— Не пробовал смириться?

— Не пробовал не поучать меня?

Питер не грубит, но раздражение проскальзывает. Во взгляде точно.

— Если я мало знаю о старом мире, в отличие от тебя, — продолжает он, распаляясь, — это не значит, что я глуп. Я неплохо разбираюсь в том, что мы имеем сейчас. И нет ничего плохого в желании лучшего для нового мира. Для нашего. Моего, в конце концов.

Уэйд цепляет пальцами ремешок на костюме Питера и притягивает его к себе. Тот не сопротивляется и принимает объятие, вздыхает и говорит уже мягче:

— Прости меня. Я сорвался. Иногда я бываю несправедлив, Уэйд, ведь все мы хотим лучшего не только для себя, но и для кого-то другого.

— Как они тебя находят?

— Ищут везде, я думаю.

Не хочется говорить, что еще допрашивают каждого на своем пути, если взяли след. Раньше Уэйду это дико нравилось, словно игра в догонялки, где он всегда выигрывает. Особенно, когда все же позволяет оккультистам подойти ближе и сопроводить обратно в поселение. Им достаточно одного его возвращения, чтобы сходить с ума, а если после этого еще расщедриться на самосожжение, то всеобщая истерия достигает такого масштаба, что в порыве кого-нибудь точно покромсают. Такая нужда. Такая своеобразная любовь. Такой восторг от его обгоревшей кожи, которую раньше приходилось скрывать и стыдиться, а теперь ее мечтают коснуться. Потому что огонь спасает жизни. А ему не страшен ни огонь, ни вирус.

Но дело не только в шоу. Он их информатор. Вспоминает что-нибудь о старом мире, рассказывает, а зачастую проверяет сам, затем отправляя огнепоклонников следом. Поэтому его уход и возвращение всегда целое событие.

Они уже трижды сменили маршрут, чтобы уйти от преследования. И голоса с ним согласны, что никакое обожание сейчас не затащит его обратно в культ, пока они с Питером могут идти рядом.

Даже есть своеобразная гордость, что восхваляющие его люди не круглые идиоты и все же находят Дэдпула.

Питер стоит за его спиной, и даже не приходится прикрывать: он сам прячется, хотя это не самые опасные противники. Отряд совсем небольшой, и голоса клокочут от того, с какими благоволением на него смотрят эти люди. Их тела тоже частично покрыты ожогами. Такое издевательство над собственной плотью кажется Уэйду очень глупым, варварством, но он никому свои правила не навязывает, даже тем, кто будет им следовать с неистовым рвением.

Молчат. Точно. Ждут, что же он скажет. А говорить ничего и не хочется. Молодцы, что нашли. Хочется вышибить мозги, что нашли. Мнения голосов тоже разнятся.

— Мы очень волнуемся.

— Нет нужды.

— Это мутант, что увел вас?

Хочется по привычке рявкнуть, чтобы не смели задавать вопросы, но Питер, скорее всего, грубость не оценит. Уэйд ненавидит вопросы. Скажет сам, если нужно. Но от Питера они не раздражают. Это любознательность, а не вечный поиск наживы. Попытка узнать Уэйда, а не вытянуть что-нибудь, способное принести выгоду.

Похоже, он молчит слишком долго: его последователям неуютно. А Питер отчего-то прижимается еще ближе и утыкается лбом ему в лопатки.

— Вы проверили мутанта огнем?

— Еще один вопрос, и ты пожалеешь, что тебе сожгли половину лица, а не язык, — не терпящим возражений тоном прерывает его Уэйд. Вроде бы, не особо грубо, а Питер вздрагивает. Мысли путаются. Сложно решить, что говорить: голоса твердят одно, привычный стиль общения с огнепоклонниками другое, а прижимающийся к нему Питер третье. Он ведь не их боится. Отряд небольшой, не повод для волнений. Только если Уэйд встанет на их сторону, но он уверен, что Питер так не думает. Что бы не произошло ранее, они одной стороне.

Питер не хочет, чтобы он уходил. В этом дело. Мысль не кажется озарением, просто так и есть. Он держится руками за ремешки его костюма, крепко, но отпустит, если Уэйд захочет уйти.

— Проваливайте.

— Но…

— Еще одно слово, и вы пожалеете, что нашли меня, а не группу падальщиков, — повторяет он уже с угрозой в голосе.

Оккультисты еще какое-то время стоят и смотрят с недоверием, даже расстройством, словно начнут плакать, как только отвернуться. Не жалко ни капли. Уэйду хочется их убить. При желании можно построить в шеренгу и резать глотки по очереди. Но нельзя. Питер все еще за его спиной. Он рядом, и нужно подавлять Дэдпула, что бы там не шептали сейчас голоса.

Эти уходят, но теперь пойдут другие, больше, настойчивее, с опаской, но твердой целью либо вернуть его, либо получить наводки. И все равно вернуть. Такая нужда, которая сейчас стоит поперек горла. Времени мало, и не стоит тратить его на то, чтобы думать об этих отбросах. Лучше насладиться теми последними днями, что у них с Питером есть, а потом обезопасить его, покинув и вернувшись в культ. Он даст четкие указания относительно одинокого рейнджера-мутанта, что может встретится огнепоклонникам на их пути. Хотя бы одна фракция не будет желать ему смерти.

Питер обнимает его и прижимается к лопаткам уже щекой.

— Я — глупец, раз хотел затащить тебя к ним, — признает Уэйд.

— Все в порядке.

— Огнепоклонники, весь культ, они никак не коснутся тебя, обещаю.

— Мне все равно. Пойдем?

— Жалко, что ветра поменялись, и больше это не работает, — растягивая слова говорит Питер.

Они сидят на небольшом пригорке и смотрят на огромную равнину, которая уже заметно поросла кустарником, но примечательна не этим. Электростанция с десятками ветряков, из которых уже не один не двигается, выглядит величественно и трагично одновременно. Словно мертвый прекрасный зверь.

— Мне кажется, что нынешних возможностей хватило бы, чтобы ими пользоваться. Это тебе не плотины, — продолжает размышлять Питер.

Это он еще не знает, что на одних из самых жутких ныне территориях раньше работали атомные электростанции.

— Это единственное поле, что я видел. Остальные сильно пострадали. Мне говорили, что раньше здесь некоторые еще вращались время от времени, но ржавчина догнала.

— Но в том, чтобы просто смотреть на них, есть что-то такое, — улыбается Уэйд.

— Неуловимое, да? Мне тоже нравится.

Трава на пригорке довольно сочная, и Уэйд уверен, что вокруг них должно быть множество травоядных, но отсюда видно только небольшое стадо довольно крупных животных. Его познаний недостаточно, чтобы их идентифицировать, но по привычке он запоминает место, потому что оно может быть полезным культу. Не так давно он настоял на том, чтобы отклониться от запланированного маршрута, чтобы отсрочить встречу со своими последователями. Уэйд отсутствует достаточно долго, чтобы они забили тревогу и бросили все силы на его поиски, особенно после произошедшего. В них живет страх, что его «когда вернусь» превратиться в «если». Есть доля нездорового любопытства в желании посмотреть на действия огнепоклонников в таком случае.

Хочется двигаться дальше, чтобы точно оторваться и позволить себе побыть вместе еще немного. Им с Питером придется расстаться. Если он будет вести с собой Уэйда и дальше, то будет погребен под лавиной зависти этих сраных оккультистов. А безопасность Питера важнее всего. Как выясняется, важнее даже собственного желания не отпускать и привязать к себе. Голоса время от времени перешептываются о том, как бы им этого хотелось, но ненавязчиво, чтобы не причинить еще больше боли, чем уже есть.

— Куда ты идешь?

Он довольно часто об этом спрашивает, но Питер всегда со смехом пожимает плечами. Но чем дольше они путешествуют вместе, там сильнее Уэйд убеждается, что перед ним нетипичный рейнджер, у него есть цель.

— Даже приятно, что ты так настойчив. Веришь, что все не просто так, — Питер склоняет голову на бок и продолжает жевать травинку, сказав, что подстраивается под местную фауну — теперь он тоже травоядное. Опять смеется. Столько смеяться ненормально. Почти тянет на психическое расстройство, потому что не так много для этого поводов. Их разговор точно не относится к таким. Питер вытягивает босые ноги и зарывается в траву пальцами. Уэйд поддается уговорам и тоже разувается. Почти похоже на пикник, только они ни за что не достанут одеяла: прикоснуться кожей к свежей траве удается не так часто.

— И?

— Ищу место, конечно же. Можно кратко назвать его «свое». Где я остановлюсь. Пока не знаю, что же это будет, поэтому слушаю гул и просто иду. Изучаю, смотрю, что есть вокруг и ищу.

— Мне жаль, — Уэйд закусывает губу, настолько ему становится печально от слов этого маленького наивного рейнджера, как зовут его время от времени голоса. — В одиночку ты нигде не будешь в безопасности. Этот мир слишком жесток к таким, как ты.

Питер поворачивается к нему и смотрит почти лукаво, продолжая жевать травинку.

— Поэтому мы с этим миром друг друга избегаем. Покуда я не узнаю, как ему помочь.

Теперь очередь Уэйда смеяться, и Питер возмущенно толкает его в плечо.

— Я серьезно!

— Ты еще более поехавший, чем казался изначально.

— Куда поехавший? — тычки прекращаются.

— Оу. Это такое выражение, — с интонацией преподавателя, что преподносит сложный материал, отвечает Уэйд. — Означает, что ты — псих ненормальный, но почти ласково.

— Вот это честь, — Питер толкает его последний раз и продолжает разглядывать ветряки. — А ты просто псих ненормальный, никаких тебе поблажек.

Но улыбаться он не перестает. Такая долина, конечно, зрелище впечатляющее, но сейчас больше хочется смотреть на Питера. Тревога давит изнутри, и голоса тоже ее чувствуют. Что скоро они расстанутся и вряд ли встретятся вновь. Уэйд может уходить из культа снова и снова, отведя опасность, но вряд ли сможет найти осторожного и скрытного рейнджера вновь. В первый раз ему повезло, больше такое не повторится.

А еще он не скажет об этом месте огнепоклонникам, хотя такая долина и ее обитатели очень их порадуют. Здесь Питер любуется заброшенными ветряками, его не нужно трогать.

— Из-за гула все обесточено, нет энергии. Я уверен, что, если ее вернуть, есть шанс.

— Этому миру уже ничем не помочь.

— Откуда такая уверенность? Я найду способ, — упрямство в его голосе настолько очаровательно, что хочется обнять, упасть в траву и прижать к груди.

— Ты часто говоришь, что не нужно зацикливаться на старом, а жить сейчас. Но мне кажется, что это ты здесь полон сожалений и мыслей о прошлом. Я тебя понимаю и не осуждаю. Но неужели за столько лет ты не смог найти ничего, что стало бы важным, что помогло бы тебе справиться с потерей, стать немного добрее по отношению к нашему с тобой миру? — Питер прикрывает глаза и улыбается, обнажая зубы. Эта долина еще хороша тем, что здесь довольно чистый воздух, поэтому в слоях ткани нет нужды, достаточно легкой нижней одежды. Есть подозрения, что все не так просто, как кажется, скорее всего, есть скрытая опасность, иначе бы нашлись для нее жители. Но они здесь ненадолго и успеют насладиться ее спокойствием.

Питер откидывается назад и смотрит в небо. Оно почти чистое, лишь пара разрывов в стороне, и гул непривычно тихий. Уэйд чувствует, как его берут за руку и тянут за собой. Он не сопротивляется и ложится рядом. Небо больше не бывает того оттенка, который он помнит до сих пор, но новый тоже красив, особенно, когда время близится к закату.

А еще они продолжают держаться за руки. Мир в этот момент кажется настолько полным спокойствия и неуловимого счастья, что голоса тихо поют, когда Уэйд прикрывает глаза.

Питер сидит, завернутый по самые уши в одеяло Уэйда и время от времени утирает катящиеся с мокрых волос капли воды. Его одеяло сушится неподалеку, как и большая часть их вещей. Если они останутся на день тут, то все высохнет уже к обеду, но придется дождаться вечера, не идти же в самое пекло. Возможно, той тенистой части леса неподалеку, что они присмотрели, будет недостаточно, но Питер уверяет, что вода останется прохладной, и в любой момент можно будет освежиться. Его познания о мире уже подводили их несколько раз, но Уэйд помалкивает.

Время от времени они запрокидывают головы, чтобы проверить, но, похоже, звезд сегодня не будет. Да и небо гудит довольно сильно, вряд ли они завтра увидят рассвет.

Уэйд не решается сделать общий кокон из одеял, как проделывал уже несколько раз. Сейчас на них не так много одежды, и он не хочет смутить Питера, и уж тем более напугать. Ему и без одеяла хорошо. Ночь теплая.

Питер вытягивает ноги и постукивает пятками по земле, растопырив пальцы. Следом он вытягивает руки и осматривает запястья: шрамов не осталось, только нелицеприятный след от укуса. Его улыбка еле заметна, но вид умиротворенный, хоть и задумчивый. А еще такая нехитрая манипуляция обнажает его плечо, и голоса не дают отвернуться и перестать смотреть. Кожа немного влажная и покрыта мурашками. Скорее всего, одеяло намокло.

Уэйд медленно подается вперед и прижимается губами к открытой взору лопатке. Питер даже не вздрагивает, немного поворачивает голову и улыбается широко, но смущенно поджав губы.

— Ты услышал, да? — тихо спрашивает Уэйд.

— Твое сердце колотится как бешеное.

Питер откидывается назад и ложится на землю, а Уэйд нависает над ним. Поцелуй неспешный, хотя раньше казалось, что стоит их губам соприкоснуться, и он сорвется с цепи. Направленный на него взгляд такой теплый, почти нуждающийся, что невозможно оторваться, перестать смотреть в ответ. Но есть многое другое, к чему хочется прижаться губами и коснуться руками. И любоваться, не без этого.

Он нащупывает на шее знакомый кулон и не может сдержаться, чтобы не прикусить с усмешкой кожу ключицы под ним.

Голоса не переставая рычат и воют, упиваясь лаской и желая все сделать правильно, не отвлекая, даже скорее помогая сосредоточиться. У него давно не было такого, так: с замирающим от чувств сердцем и желанием дарить удовольствие, сказать многое без слов. И это началось еще в старом мире, возбуждение и страсть, но никакой попытки стать ближе, ощутить хоть что-нибудь, кроме похоти.

В какой-то момент Питер стонет так громко и протяжно, что Уэйд просовывает пальцы ему в рот, чтобы тот не сжимал челюсти и не замолкал. Он невинен, это понятно сразу. Независимо от того, через что Питер прошел, чего в жизни не натворил и стал причиной каких бед, а это он отдает именно Уэйду. А тот все остальное будет охранять, не позволит кому-либо обидеть. Хочется трогать. Хочется сжимать. Хочется гладить. Хочется впиваться пальцами, но тут же ослаблять хватку. Кусаться и тут же зализывать. Целовать до покрасневших губ.

Питер задыхается, почти кричит, скребя пальцами по земле и вырывая траву с корнем. Он нечеловечески сильный, а сейчас послушный, немного боязливый, но ласковый. И столько доверия в этом моменте, что становится дурно и невыносимо хорошо одновременно. Будто он пустил по вене чистое возбуждение и что-то, что вполне можно назвать любовью. Голосам так нравится это слово, что оно повторяется в его голове снова и снова, распаляя еще сильнее. Они оба вымотаны и без сил, когда он наваливается на Питера сверху и прижимается к его спине, целуя мокрую от пота шею. «Слишком». Это слово. Слишком хорошо, когда он чувствует мелкую дрожь чужого тела и слышит рваный всхлип вместо стона. Какого же чужого. Об этом даже думать не сметь.

Все блага старого и нового мира ничего не стоят в сравнении с тем, как Питер прижимается к его боку, все еще тяжело дыша, и смеется, когда Уэйд треплет его волосы.

Голоса благоговейно молчат.

Они сидят на краю разрушенной плотины и смотрят вниз. Впечатляющие водопады нового мира. Питер задает слишком много вопросов о работе гидроэлектростанций, и Уэйд искренне пытается рассказать про турбины, упрямо рисуя пальцем на земле. Его познаний недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство этого умника, еще и голоса устали, и изнывают от скуки. Однако, Питер сидит на корточках, склонив голову набок, и слушает.

Невозможно перестать трогать эту вовсе не нежную, но приятную на ощупь кожу. Теперь, когда он добрался, постоянно хватает за запястья, притягивая к себе, ненадолго снимает ткани, целует лицо и прижимается носом к шее. Климат в этой широте довольно мягкий, отчего гул неба кажется еще более инородным. Инфицированные обходят образовавшуюся заводь, время от времени останавливаясь и прислушиваясь. Теперь невозможно не думать о том, что вирус с гудящим небом в одной команде. Иногда, когда Питер запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза, видно определенное сходство.

«Мне кажется, что вирус и есть гул. Заполняет изнутри все, ничего не оставляет. И ведет вперед, за небом, чтобы слушать».

Уэйд не знает ничего о случившейся катастрофе, и это не делает ситуацию лучше или хуже. Это уже не имеет значения. Но жаль, что ему нечего рассказать об этом Питеру.

Рисунки просто ужасны, наполовину додуманы. Питер постукивает веточкой рядом с ними, думая о своем.

— Это здорово. Но ветряки мне нравятся больше.

Достойный вердикт. Возможно, Уэйд только что сжульничал, используя свою необразованность, чтобы выбить победу одному из источников энергии.

Он снова тянет Питера на себя и целует. Воздух приятно наполнен влагой: легче дышать, приятнее спать. А еще не нужны ткани. Место правда хорошее, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что они встречают пару поселений и группы рейнджеров. Одиночка привлекает лишнее внимание, двое уже вызывают опаску. Голоса очень надеются, что никто не посмеет к ним подойти, чтобы не испытывать его терпение. Это не самая сильная черта его характера, точно идет после желания загнать в чью-нибудь шею поглубже нож. Но Питер не оценит. Поэтому стоит держаться подальше от других людей.

— Не разбираюсь в таких вещах, только приблизительно, — оправдывается Уэйд. — Половина того, что я здесь рассказал — доводы.

— Это я понял, — смеется Питер и ползет по стене плотины вниз.

Уэйд не волнуется. Мутация чудесна, и нет оснований сомневаться в умении Питера ею пользоваться. Сам он просто сидит на краю, свесив ноги, и любуется пейзажем. Возможно, раньше здесь тоже рос гнилой лес, но экосистема восстановилась сама. Он тут же душит привычную мысль о том, что огнепоклонникам бы понравилось это место. Они будут долго идти за ними, но никто не может победить Уэйда в игре на время. Единственное, что это риск. В первую очередь, для Питера.

Тот забирается обратно и показывает… рыбу.

— Как ты это сделал? — прыскает Уэйд.

— Она падала.

— И ты поймал?

— Именно.

— Твоя мутация очень полезна для жизни в новом мире.

Питер закатывает глаза и смеется, затем трясет головой, хотя волосы не сильно намокли.

— Понял. Буду есть один. Ты надо мной насмехаешься, значит, рыбу не хочешь. Но есть кто-нибудь из голосов тебя не поддерживает — поделюсь с ними.

Все еще не могут они привыкнуть к тому, что иногда Питер говорит что-нибудь такое. Это непривычно, смущает, но голосам очень нравится. Слишком нравится. Чересчур. Лучше заткнитесь.

— Я знаю, куда культ не пойдет за мной, — говорит Уэйд и отряхивает колени. Страх высоты когда-то покинул его. Не вспомнить точно, сколько раз для этого пришлось упасть.

— Тоже об этом думал.

— Там есть книги.

— Поэтому я думал об этом постоянно, не переставая, — Питер смотрит на него с хитрецой, будто они играют в шпионов, хотя оба прекрасно знают, о чем говорят.

И он не знает слова «шпион».

— Я хочу быть рядом.

Просто и понятно. Голоса согласны. В награду они слышат довольный смех.

— Будь!

— Здесь кругом слова, слова, столько названий на каждом шагу. Сложно вычленить что-то одно.

— Это Нью-Йорк.

— Но здесь столько других указателей!

— Это районы, улицы. Ты же ведь знаешь, как этот город называется? К чему спектакль? — ворчит Уэйд.

— Ты мой говорящий путеводитель, не хочется выбивать из тебя информацию силой.

Пахнет намного лучше, чем в последнее его посещение. Сколько времени прошло? Даже голоса не могут точно сказать. Просто очень много.

— Иногда мне кажется, что сотни лет, — неудивительно, что Питеру тоже это интересно. — Но это не так, просто многое произошло, поменялось. Я хотел считать, долгое время занимался этим, но забыл. Я — раздолбай.

— Это…

— Это я, — опережает вопрос Уэйд. — Человек, недостаточно серьезно относящийся к делам, глупый бездельник.

— Вот оно что, — какая же мерзкая усмешка.

Они сидят в чем-то вроде кофейни, ведя наблюдение со второго этажа, предварительно обустроив наблюдательный пункт из столов.

— За что точно спасибо долбаному гулу над нами, — Уэйд не может отбросить свой ворчливый тон, — что больше нет этого кофе с ужасными названиями, пенками, добавками и сиропами.

— Даже спрашивать не буду.

— А я бы и не ответил, эти воспоминания меня по-настоящему травмируют.

Здесь стоит побаиваться инфицированных даже им. Неизвестно, почему они не покидают старые города, если не уходят до того, как вирус берет верх. Еще одна загадка нового мира, ответ на которую никого не интересует. Кроме Питера.

— В Нью-Йорке это случилось со мной, — внезапно говорит Питер, продолжая выглядывать из укрытия. На дороге лежит инфицированный. Он смотрит в небо пустым взглядом, прислушиваясь.

— Это понятно. Не стал бы ты идти сюда, если бы не знал, что искать. Книги. Ты — ботан.

— Так, лучше прекрати кидаться этими древними словечками, уж очень кто-то стал болтливым. Где тот молчаливый хмурый Дэдпул с самомнением до небес?

— Он все еще здесь, поверь.

— Так, голоса, искренняя просьба: пусть помолчит, — Питер показывает ему язык.

Вот же предатели.

— Поверить не могу, что в этом… этом месте! — Питер поправляет ткани и с возмущением отворачивается

— Тебе понравилось, — Уэйд показушно утирает рот рукавом. — В жизни не поверю, что смог бы затащить тебя куда-нибудь силой. Ты из тех вредин, что могут зацепиться за дверной косяк и никуда не пойти без него.

Он, конечно, прав, но это не мешает Питеру поджать губы, словно от обиды.

— Это место? — сердито спрашивает он.

— Кофейня.

— Почему я все время спрашиваю. Эти слова потому и вышли из обихода, что не нужны.

Уэйд обнимает его за плечи и тащит к их дозорному пункту. Чисто.

— В общем, сюда мы больше ни ногой, — смеется Питер, больше даже не пытаясь казаться строгим.

— Не первое заведение, где я нежелательный посетитель

— Вот вообще не удивлен.

Они выходят на улицу, но двигаются довольно медленно, постоянно заходя то в одно помещение, то в другое. Многие инфицированные не обращают на них внимания, но не хочется привлечь тех, что заинтересуются. В старых городах все отличается, все по-своему. И лучше соблюдать правила. «Это их территория, не трогай», — говорит ему Питер, когда Уэйд достает нож.

Приходит в голову мысль, что раньше он считался аморальным ублюдком, вне рамок общества, и воспринимался как отрицательный элемент. А в новом мире не только вписался, даже смог стать неплохим парнем по меркам окружающих, справедливым и недостаточно жестоким. Питера вообще будто инопланетные хиппи сюда выкинули за образцовое поведение.

— Почему все так хорошо сохранилось?

Количество вопросов на один квадратный сантиметр его мозга зашкаливающий. Иногда хочется дать подзатыльник и побыть в тишине хотя бы немного.

— Среда изменилась, — делает предположение Уэйд. — В свое время мы удивлялись, что пирамиды так долго простояли, но египтяне просто не знали про пластик.

— Так, а египтяне…

— Все. Больше никаких вопросов. Идем искать книги. Признаю, я — тупой. Готов консультировать тебя только по тем темам, где на тебе мало одежды.

— Интересно, это Нью-Йорк так на тебя влияет, что ты становишься неуправляемым, Уэйд?

— Ты и твоя довольная, не прикрытая тканью мордашка. Иди давай.

Это не библиотека. Уэйд поначалу хочет об этом сказать, но решает, что нет смысла. Огромный зал при каком-нибудь университете, наполненный книгами, и эти бумаги в небольшой лаборатории — почти одинаковая ценность для Питера. И нет особой разницы, все равно многое не сохранилось, несмотря на изменившуюся среду.

Он сидит на лестнице и без интереса следит за небольшой группой инфицированных. Они тоже лежат и слушают небо, и можно делать ставки, кто из них уже не поднимется, посвятив этому занятию всю дальнейшую долгую жизнь. Позади него Питер копается в каких-то бумагах, иногда цокает языком, когда они рассыпаются прямо в руках.

— Низкокачественная целлюлоза, — подает голос Уэйд.

— Не сейчас. Не хочу сейчас древних слов.

Голоса согласны, что не лучшее время для шуток. Питер иногда замирает и прикрывает глаза: небо гудит и разрывается. Будет гроза. То, что в новом мире называют грозой, кажется скорее новым апокалипсисом, настолько не по себе, при сравнительно небольших разрушениях. Похоже, только инфицированные рады, они все больше останавливаются, либо ложатся. Самый точный прогноз погоды с тех пор, как Ной строил ковчег.

Микроскопы, давно вышедшие из строя автономные холодильники, лабораторное оборудование. Многое раскручивается и осматривается изнутри. Уэйд гордится, что ему удалось уговорить Питера не открывать дверь со знаком, предупреждающим о биологической опасности. Кто знает. Это сейчас им кажется, что хуже не будет.

Питер подходит к нему и тоже смотрит в окно. В его руках свернутые в трубку бумаги, немного ветхие, но хорошо сохранившиеся.

— Жалко, что в основном все на тех носителях, про которые ты говорил, — с грустью бормочет Питер.

— Мне жалко с тех пор, как я не узнал, чем закончатся «Очень странные дела».

Питер даже не пытается уточнять.

— Ты именно сюда хотел прийти? Я знаю другие места. Там много книг.

— Я это искал.

Хочется спросить, голосам тоже интересно, но Питер закусывает губу и выглядит нервным.

— Здесь мы встретились с пауком. Я пришел за этим, — он снова показывает на бумаги, — а в итоге меня укусили.

— Ты далеко забрался.

Они оба пытаются улыбнуться, но получается не очень.

— Может, не такой уж и глупый? — Питер крутит в руках свою находку.

— Тебя заразили, о чем ты.

Питер подходит ближе и ворочается, чтобы Уэйд его обнял. Стоять посреди старого мертвого города вот так — своеобразный протест, что они живы, что готовы двигаться дальше.

— Сначала думал, что умру, когда меня укусили, что это яд, но начались симптомы. Не мог решить, что делать, но в итоге пошел. Знаю, что начинают бродить, когда покидают города. Всегда думал, что правильно будет остаться в таком случае. А тогда понял, почему хочется уйти, словно есть шанс, и нужно двигаться. Так они потом и ходят, такова главная цель. Когда лежал довольно далеко от города, уже готовился умереть. Небо гудело невыносимо сильно, хотело заполнить этим гулом мою голову и вытеснить все остальное. Затем я поднялся и просто вернулся домой. И тогда оказался к смерти ближе всего. Не любят тех, кто бродит, но сильнее, почему-то, не любят тех, кто выжил.

Уэйд гладит его по волосам и невесомо целует в висок. Важный момент.

— Может, не такой уж и глупый? — повторяет Питер, стараясь справиться с неприятными воспоминаниями. — Посмотри, Уэйд. Пришлось проделать длинный путь, чтобы мы встретились.

Похоже, не только Питеру нужно оставить что-то здесь навсегда и двинуться дальше.

Залезть сюда удается только с помощью Питера. Тот мастерски владеет своими браслетами: всего единожды доверяет недостаточно крепкой конструкции, но успевает перегруппироваться. Если бы Уэйд мог, он бы в этот момент поседел.

Все очень ветхое, разбросано и сломано. Вполне могло так выглядеть и до становления нового мира, но он помнит, что сам навел здесь «порядок» в свое последнее посещение.

Катаны лежат там же. Питер выглядывает из-за его плеча, и его любопытство можно понять: Уэйд разбирает пол, чтобы вытащить припрятанное туда оружие.

— Ого. Тайник. Клад.

— Возвращался несколько раз и спрятал их здесь. Не хотел вечного напоминания за спиной.

Питер кивает, будто знает, о чем речь, и кладет бумаги на стол, продолжая оглядываться. Он уходит в другую комнату, но довольно быстро возвращается. Это не самое интересное место для экскурсии. Уэйд без спроса берет бумаги, садится на пол и разглядывает их. Это карты, где нанесены другие лаборатории по всему континенту. В большом количестве и с чьими-то немного выцветшими дополнениями. Еще одна похожа на не особо изящный атлас, но подробный и с отметками различных электростанций: от тепловых до атомных. Плюс информация по ним. Чье-то главное увлечение. Остальное он не разглядывает подробно, но там тоже специализированные карты, страницы из справочников и непонятные Уэйду сводки. Скорее всего, Питер собрал их в разных частях города, но поиски закончились в той лаборатории, где его укусили. Сокровище в видавшем виды тубусе, за которое пришлось заплатить, еще будучи мальчишкой.

Питер садится напротив и ведет пальцем по одной из карт, обводя границы штатов.

— Я понимаю, что теперь все иное, наш мир изменился до неузнаваемости. Но, все же. Смогу сделать новые, точные. И можно будет посмотреть, что там дальше. За старыми городами, понимаешь?

Уэйд ухмыляется, аккуратно сворачивает карты и кладет рядом с катанами, затем ложится на бок, не обращая внимания на грязный пол. Питер следует его примеру и укладывается напротив. Лежать вот так, взявшись за руки, и смотреть друг на друга, когда снаружи гудит готовое кричать небо — очень важно, это сокровенный общий момент на двоих. Первый на памяти Уэйда раз, когда ему не страшно перед грозой. Никогда он не позволял себе слезы, да и сейчас не планирует, но что-то горит внутри, и это чувство прекрасно. Голоса молчат. Питер тоже ничего не говорит, лишь смотрит на него с улыбкой и сжимает пальцы.

— Эта квартира, я жил здесь. До всего этого, — говорит Уэйд.

— Мне жаль.

— Я не скучаю. Больше нет.

— Представь, что все сложилось бы иначе. Мы здесь, но не так. Возможно, было бы чище.

— Это вряд ли.

Питер смеется, но вдыхает пыль и закашливается, однако продолжает улыбаться.

— Но сложилось так, — продолжает Уэйд с улыбкой. — Мне не жаль. Старый мир хорош, до случившегося я и не подозревал, насколько он мне нравился. Пошли, посмотрим, что там за старыми городами. Нам еще искать место для мастерской.

Он делает небольшую паузу и гладит Питера по щеке.

— Стоило прожить столько лет, ожидая тебя.


End file.
